The Life of Kimiko Meco: My Non Cinderella Tale
by jasminemyrose
Summary: KaiXOC. He was always the one all the girls wanted. With his slate hair and mysterious crimson eyes. He wanted me. I wanted him to die. Now we can't resist each other. Anyone care to explain how this happened? My life as I now know it...is history.
1. Intro: Kimiko Meco

"Kimiko Ame Meco get your ass down here now, you're going to be late for school!" a blue haired women seethed when no one came down she sighed and went up stairs

"Kimiko, come on" she said as she pushed her daughter, her daughter swatted her away and groaned "get up" her mother said before she walked out of the room,

A few minutes later a red haired girl ran in with a bell she put it to the older teen's ear and rang it, the girl jumped up and glared at the girl "Himoto!" the girl seethed before she chased the girl out of her room and slammed the door

"Kimiko!" he mother yelled "what, I'm ready" the girl known as Kimiko walked out of her room dressed she wore a black tank top that showed her navel piercing, tight blue jeans ripped at the knees on her feet were brown boots, she has three earrings on each ear two stubs and one big sliver hoop her blue hair was up in a high ponytail her bangs framed her face with two purple streaks on her bangs before she walked down stairs.

She slumped back into the front seat of the car as her mother drove off,

She sighed as she turned on the radio and blasted it, while she put her feet up on the dashboard only for the music to be turned down,

"Feet off the dashboard" her mother scolded she sighed and did as told

"Can I drive?" Kimiko asked "did you bring your permit?" her mother asked "no, I lost it" Kimiko said "you lost your permit!" her mother seethed "ugh, god mum it's not that big of a deal" she said as she turned on the radio again her mother sighed as she pulled up to a school Kimiko got out and walked into the school

She sighed before walking into a classroom the whole class stared in awe and annoyance as she walked in, only returning them with a death glare that would even frighten Satan,

"ah, you must be the new student" the teacher said with a fake smile she rolled her eyes "care to tell the class about yourself?" he asked as his gaze lingered down her body taking in every detail of her clothing she gave him a look of disgust _WHAT A PERVERT_ she thought before walking in front of the class

"I am Kimiko Meco, I'm 15 and I've just moved from a little island called I don't give a shit about this school or anyone else, so anyone who has a problem with that can take it up with me after school, my life is none of your concern not like I'd tell any of you so with that out of the way any questions?" she asked

a boy with flaming red hair raised his hand, she nodded "would you go out with me?" he asked she smirked "sure, right after I'm dead and my flesh is consumed by worms and my bones are buried under your feet, one more thing I don't date so don't ask" she snarled before talking her seat in the back of the class and blocking out the teacher.

(Kimiko's POV)

I groan as I walked to the detention room my second time today and I just got here, I walk into the room receiving lustful gazes from two males in the back I roll my eyes at them and take my seat,

"hey" a husky voice said I look up from my position and see a slate haired teen I practically drooled he was hot and when I say hot I mean HOT, he wore a white muscle shirt with blue baggy jeans and a sliver chain around his neck, he smirked as if he was pleased by my reaction which in a way I guess he was, "can I help you?" I asked trying to sound uninterested

"You're in my homeroom class, right?" he asked as he took a seat next to me

"Wow, so you're not as dumb as you look?" I said sarcastically he smirked

"That was a nice presentation you pulled in class" he said I smirk "thanks" I said "no problem, the names Kai" he said "Kimiko, call me Kim" I said he smiled "so what you in for?" he asked I shrug "back talkin the teacher, and giving him the finger" I smirked he chuckled

"hey, Kai" a male voice said as he walked up to us I glare at him as I recognized the figure he looked at me and smirked "did you change your mind?" he asked I scowl and give him the finger, "guess not" Kai laughed the teen glared at him "shut up" he pouted "hey come on Tala, you already have every girl in the school let us have some fun" a lavender haired teen said as he walked up to us

"Hey Bryan" the teen known as Tala said Bryan nodded "Tala" he said I raise an eyebrow and shrug must be a guy thing,

"So you're the new student, huh?" he asked I nod "Kimiko" I said as more guys swarmed over to us, I was beginning to feel uncomfortable

"Hey, guys give the girl some room" a female voice said almost all the guys groaned "what do you want, Raven?" Kai asked annoyed as a blue haired girl walked up to us, her hair was up in a high ponytail and a few strands covered her left eye she wore a black shirt and blue jeans, she glared a Kai

"You really need to work on your way of greeting people, bro" she said "dude, she's your sister!" Bryan exclaimed Kai sighed "as much as I want to deny it" he said "ah, I know you love me bro" she said as she sat on his lap he scowled at her "get off" he scoffed as he pushed her off, she smirked at me "hey, I'm Raven I see you already met my dead brain brother" she said earning a glare from her brother I smile "yeah, I'm Kimiko" I said "nice to meet you" she said I nod _well I guess this school's not all bad _I thought before the bell rang and we all left.

(End Kimiko's POV)

"Hey Kim over here" Raven called as Kimiko walked outside with her lunch, Kai groaned as he heard what his sister had said "why are you bringing her over here?" he hissed his sister smirked at him "cause I know you like her, and you need to get to know her before you can ask her out" his sister stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world he sighed "one problem genies, she doesn't date" Kai stated bitterly "you know this how?" she asked "she said it in class" he said "well, you never know if you don't try bro" she said he glanced at her and glared "there's no point, I'm just going to get shot down, besides you know I'm not a one guy girl" he whispered his sister groaned "you are so stubborn" she said as Kimiko walked over

"hey" she said "hey" Raven said Kai looked away "hn" he grunted Raven rolled her eyes "that's brain dead talk for hey" she said they both snickered earning both of them a glare from the slate haired teen, "hey, I'm going to get some more drink, you want any?" Raven asked as she stood Kimiko shook her head and Raven walked off, leaving Kai and Kimiko in an awkward silent,

"Sooo" Kimiko started Kai only ignored her and stared at a passing blonde she sighed _typical guy, typical player_ she thought "so much for conversation" she mumbled "so, where did you really live before you came here?" he asked as he glanced at her "I guess you could say I lived no where" she whispered he looked at her questioningly with a hint of curiosity in his eyes she sighed "I've traveled all around the world, and once I finally think I've settled in I have to move again, who knows how long I'll be able to stay here, that's why I don't date so I don't have to rip away from someone who makes me feel special and get hurt" she poured out she grimaced as she realized what she was doing _why am I pouring out my past and pain to him, why do I have this feeling that I can trust him with my secrets? _She thought

He looked at her once she didn't continue, as if signaling her to do so she sighed as she looked at him

"My parents got divorced when I was seven and my sister four, then we moved with our mother to get as far away from our father, I felt things I've never experienced before confusion, hurt, betrayal and something I can't describe, so I covered them up with a mask" she said he looked at her bewildered _she's been through so much, just like I have_ he thought she sighed

"I've never cried, even when I was beaten to the ground, I was cold and emotionless, I thought I had no heart do you know what that feels like?" she asked as she looked to the ground he nodded, "I do know what that feels like, it feels like you're just an empty void like you're nothing that no one can bring you happiness" he said as he looked up at the sky she smiled at him "Kai?" she asked he looked at her as she smiled and moved closer to her never removing his gaze from her sapphire orbs, his hand caressed her face as there faces got closer.

"Aw, ain't that the sweetest thing" a male voice said they ripped away from each other as if on fire, "oh, don't let me disturb you" he said Kimiko glared at him "you are such a perv Ivanov" she scowled he smirked "what do you want Tala?" Kai asked "Tenshi's having her birthday party tonight, you coming?" Tala asked more like a demand then a question Kai looked at Kimiko then back to Tala, "I kinda have plans tonight" he said as he smirked at her, Tala scowled "ah, ok man" he said before walking off Kimiko sighed "you know you could go to Tenshi's party, if you want I don't have anything planned for tonight" she said he smirked at her "you don't, but I do" he said she raised an eyebrow at him before she was pulled off towards the parking lot.

"Hey, where are you guys going?" Raven said as they passed her "clubbing" Kai yelled over his shoulder before they drove off, "clubbing?" she asked as she raised an eyebrow "what is he up to?" she whispered before following them on her motorcycle.

"Ready yet?" Kai asked as he waited for Kimiko "in a minute" she called from the bathroom he groaned "girls" he mumbled before walking downstairs, a few minutes later Kimiko came down stairs in a pink tank top, short jean shorts black high heel boots that reach up to her knees, around her neck she wore a blue sapphire necklace and diamond earrings she smirked at Kai's reaction "I'm ready" she said he gawked at her, "you look, beautiful" he breathed as his gaze lingered down her body she smiled and blushed as she looked to the ground he smirked pleased with her reaction "come on" he said as he pulled her out the door.

"Faster" Kimiko laughed as the wind played with her hair as she wrapped her arms around Kais waist as they raced down the road on his motorcycle he smiled "hold on" he said as he sped up she laughed as she snuggled closer to his back

A few minutes later they arrived at a warehouse Kimiko raised an eyebrow as she took of Kais spare red helmet "where're here" he said as he also removed his helmet "are you sure?" she asked he nodded "I'm sure I would know where my own club is" he said as he led her to the doors "you-,"

"Own this place?" she breathed as she entered the warehouse and saw grinding bodies covered in smoke she smiled as the music filled her ears he smiled "you wanna dance?" he asked she nodded and led her over to the dance floor,

She smiled as she grinded into him he smirked as she grinded into him swaying her hips against him, while gripping his soft slate hair, while he rubs his hands all over her slim body, her head falls back as he winds down with her following, Kai's hands roam over her body while she gripped his hair, he takes her hands with his and guided her hands up and down his body making them grind closer, she turns around and winds down swaying her hips in between Kai's legs he smirks in delight, she grind down hard against him and she hears him let out a soft moan in delight she smirks as the song ended she smiled at him

"where did you learn to dance like that?" she asked he shrugged "no where, I just followed the beat" he said she laughed, "where did you learn to dance like that?" he asked "I had a few dance lessons when I was younger, I guess I just never forgot" she said as she twirled around he chuckled, and pulled her to him she gasped as she felt his lips connect to her sensitive skin "K-Kai what are you doing?" she breathed trying to control her emotions "I like you" he whispered seductive in her ear, she sighed with pleaser as she felt his lips trail down her neck she growled "no" she said as she pushed him away, he looked at her with a lustful and hungry gaze, she glared at him as he pulled her to him again "Kai let go" she said struggling to get out of his grasp but he only held her tighter she groaned as he left teasing butterfly kisses down her neck "Kai stop it, please" she begged he finally snapped back to reality and let her go "shit, Kim I am so sorry" he said she glared at him but soon smiled at his concerned face "Kai, it's ok just don't do it again" she said as she made her way to a table he followed.

"Where to now?" he asked as they raced down the road again she sighed and looked up at the sky "what my mum calls home I guess" she whispered bitterly he nodded and drove down a different street, a few minutes later they pulled up to a brick house she smiled "thanks for the ride Kai" she said he nodded as she handed him his spare helmet, he leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips she smiled and blushed "um..So...Yeah thanks again" she said as she walked up to the house she waved him off as he sped down the street, she sighed contently _maybe this place isn't as bad as I thought_ she thought as she made her way to her room.

She sighed as the music filled her room she lied back down on her bed and started to sing softly to the song

_'Strumming my pain with his fingers  
singing my life with his words' _

_'Killing me softly with his song  
Killing me softly... with his song'_

_'Telling my whole life ...with his words  
Killing me softly ...with his song'_

_'I heard he sang a good song, I heard he had a style  
and so I came to see him, to listen for a while  
And there he was, this young boy, a stranger to my eyes _

_Strumming my pain with his fingers  
singing my life with his words'_

_'Killing me softly with his song  
Killing me softly ...with his song  
Telling my whole life ...with his words  
Killing me softly ...with his song'_

_'I felt all flushed with fever, embarrassed by the crowd  
I felt he'd found my letters and read each one out loud  
I prayed that he would finish, but he just kept right on_

_Strumming my pain with his fingers  
Singing my life with his words  
Killing me softly with his song  
Killing me softly ...with his song  
Telling my whole life ...with his words  
Killing me softly ...with his song_

_He sang as if he knew me in all my dark despair  
and then he looked right through me as if I wasn't there  
but he was there, this stranger, singing clear and loud_

_Strumming my pain with his fingers  
Singing my life with his words  
Killing me softly with his song  
Killing me softly ...with his song  
Telling my whole life ...with his words  
Killing me softly ...with his song'_

_'Strumming my pain..._

She whispered as the music faded away she sighed as she sobbed silently into her pillow, and soon fell into a peaceful slumber unaware that a certain blue haired Russian had heard her sad song and promised himself that he would find a cure to fix her broken heart and trust.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**ok this is a new story I had been itching to write, I just had an idea to write something like this, only problem is I don't have anymore ideas ugh I hate when this happens lol, well anyway I have a four new characters Kimiko Meco, Raven Hiwatari, Himoto Meco and Tenshi Himoto well I guess you can't really count Himoto and Tenshi since they're not really a big part of the story then again nor is Raven but anyway in case you were wondering Himoto means fire and Tenshi means angel in Japanese ok so time for the disclaimer so I won't have to put it up in ever chapter, I DON'T own beyblade, or the song Killing me Softly by the Fugees well anyway I hope you liked it and please send me some ideas or whatever you can come up with that will fit into the story, R&R please-Jasmine**


	2. Marriage surprise and an Evil plan

"Hey Kim wait up" someone called my name I turn around and see Raven I smile at her as she walked up to me "hey" I said "sooo?" she asked I raise an eyebrow at her "so, what?" I asked she rolled her eyes "so, are you and my brother together yet?" she asked "no, I don't think he's that into me at least not for me" I said "really, you were all he could talk about last night" she said I sighed "look, nothing happened at the club last night, I don't see why he can't get that through his thick head" I said she giggled "yeah, but that's not what I heard" she said before she disappeared into the art room. Kimiko sighed as she waited for the teachers signal to begin singing, he nodded she looked out to the class trying to find a suitable partner to play the electric guitar her gaze finally landed on a certain slate haired teen she sighed "hey, Kai" she said he looked up and his crimson orbs instantly locked onto her sapphire orbs she gestured to the guitar he nodded and took his place next to her, he played a few cords to get the right tune once satisfied he looked at Kimiko to signal her to begin she nodded and he started to play

**_Turn it inside out so I can see  
The part of you that's drifting over me  
And when I wake you're never there  
But when I sleep you're everywhere  
You're everywhere..._**

She sang with a grace that no one could match Kais hands grazed over the cords he looked at her and smirked

_**Just tell me how I got this far  
Just tell me why you're here and who you are  
'Cause every time I look  
You're never there  
And every time I sleep  
You're always there **_

'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know that makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone

She sang with so much emotion the whole class including Kai stared in awe a smirk grew on her lips as she sang the second verse

**_I recognize the way you make me feel  
It's hard to think that you might not be real  
I sense it now the water's getting deep  
I try to wash the pain away from me  
Away from me _**

'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know that makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone

Kai strummed the cords with such force that they might brake off yet with a grace like water flowing

_**I'm not alone  
whoa oh ooh oh **_

And when I touch your hand  
it's then I understand  
the beauty that's within  
it's now that we begin

She hit the pitch perfectly never faltered

**_You always light my way  
there never comes a day  
No matter where I go  
I always feel you so  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know that makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
_**

She sang Kai smirked as he strummed the cords with force she smirked

_**'Cause you're everywhere to me  
and when I catch my breath it's you I breathe  
you're everything I know that makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
**_

She sang with such emotion that some thought she would cry the music slowed and she took a gasping breath as if she was holding back tears

_**You're everyone I see  
so tell me do you see me? **_

She sang as if whispering she sighed and smiled her thanks towards Kai he nodded and they took there seats "very well done, Kimiko and Kai" the teacher said as he marked down there grade "ok, well-," he was cut off by the bell "we'll finish tomorrow" he said before everyone left.

"Kimiko" Kai called as Kimiko walked down the hall she sighed and ignored his call by picking up the pace in her step "Kim" he called as he caught her hand she turned and glared at him "what do you want Kai?" she asked he sighed "back in music why did you pick me?" he asked trying to hold back a smug smirk she sighed "the only reason I picked you is because I heard you could play the guitar well" she said "that's not the only thing I can play well" he whispered in her ear she scowled "fuck off, Hiwatari" she growled he smirked "can't, I'm to attracted" he shrugged she glared at him and started to walk off but he caught her wrist she turned only to be met with his lips crushed against hers, she pushed him away "fuck" she cursed as she glared at him he smirked "not a bad idea, Meco" he said as he pulled her to him she scowled "what is with you?" she scowled "nothing, I'm just addicted to you" he said she growled as he lent in but she ducked and slipped out of his grasp, she smirked at his bewildered face "you see now, I'm not that easy to catch so unless you're in for a good long chase I suggest you give up" she scoffed before walking off.

"You should have seen the look on his face!" I cried laughing "man, the first time my bro got out smarted by a girl, then again he's not that smart so no surprise" Raven laughed "he was like!" I cried laughing as I impression Kais face (he looked like this O.O) we both laughed "Miss Hiwatari and Miss Meco, what is all the ruckus about!" the teacher bellowed as he walked over to us "nothing, sir" Raven answered he looked at us for a moment before walking off, I sigh and notice a note on my desk I pick it up and open it "what does it say?" Raven asked as she clung to my shoulder trying to read the note I shrugged her off "hold on" I said as I skimmed over the note

_I'm sorry, lets start over how about over a dinner around 8:00 cya there_

_K.H._

I raise an eyebrow "does he really think I'm just going to show up like that?" I asked "well, I guess he does by the way he's looking at you" Raven said I give her a questionable look before looking over my shoulder to see a very smug looking Kai I roll my eyes and turn back around "he's pathetic, after the stunt he pulled In the hall he really expects me to just forgive and forget and make all lovey dovey just like that, ha fat chance" I scoffed "hm, well you better think fast girl coz he's heading right over here" Raven said as she got up "cya later" she said as she glanced at her brother then back at me "good luck, he's in one of his moods that ain't good" she said before she left I sigh "what Kai" I said as I packed up my stuff to go "are we meeting tonight?" he asked "ha, no way Hiwatari" I scoffed he stiffened "why?" he asked she turned and looked at him "are you seriously asking that question?" she said he nodded she sighed "look, here's how it goes and I'm only going to say this once so listen up, I don't date and I never will unless there's a miracle in a way that I can stay here" she said "what ya mean?" he asked she sighed as her eyes glazed over but she refused to cry, not in front of him "I mean, I mean that I might have to move" she whispered before walking out the door leaving him shocked.

"Kimiko, can I talk to you for a moment" her mother asked she nodded and followed her mother into the living room, she raised an eyebrow as she saw a man next to her mother he was handsome to say the least, he had dark thick brown hair turquoise eyes that have a gentle but fierce look to them, he stood about six feet and had a protective arm around her mothers waist "what's going on?" Kimiko dared to ask her mother sighed and looked at the man and smiled "this is Luke, we're getting married" her mother announced "you're what!" Kim cried "Kim I know I'm not your father but I love your mother" Luke said as he reached out to Kimiko she glared at him "no, you're not my father and you're not going to be!" she cried before running up to her room and slamming the door shut "Kimiko" her mother cried but she blocked it out and sobbed silently into her pillow "how could she do this?" she whispered "Imiko" she heard a soft voice she looked up and saw Himoto she sighed and whipped her eyes "hey" she said Himoto ran to her and hugged her as she cried into her sisters shirt "hey, shhh it ok" Kimiko soothed "I don't want mummy to wet married" she sobbed "shhh, I know, I know" she soothed as she rocked her back and fourth, Himoto stopped crying and looked at her sister "come on" Kimiko said as she grabbed her backpack and stuffed in her things "where are we going?" Himoto asked as Kimiko dragged her out the door "away" she said "Kimiko, Himoto get back here now!" there mothers voice cried Kimiko didn't look back but Himoto did and stopped Kimiko looked back "Kim please stay, mum needs us" she said as she walked back to her mothers side "what?" Kimiko whispered "please Kimiko we need you, I need you please" her mother begged Kimiko glared "no, no, no you don't need me, you have that man whore to take care of you now, I'm outta here" she said as she turned but paused "oh, and by the way, Luke welcome to the family great start!" she sneered before running off.

"Kai, Raven open up" I cried as I banged on there door, "can I help you?" a blonde asked as she looked at me with a disgusted look in her eye "hey, Tenshi who's at the door?" a husky male voice asked, my heart shattered as the figure appeared, "Kimiko?" he asked "Kai, you know this…girl?" the blonde asked Kai looked to the ground not meeting her or my gaze "Tenshi, go back inside I'll be there in a minute" he said she pouted but went away with one last dirty look towards me which I returned with a glared Kai sighed as he closed the door.

"Kim I -," I cut him off "look, I know you have…other things to do, so I won't make this long" I started he looked at me bewildered "you think….that her and I?" he asked I look at him with a hint of hope in my eyes "so, you're not?" I started he shook his head "no, Tenshi is one of my father's employs daughter, and frankly she's annoying" he said I smile with relief, "what's wrong?" he asked I sigh as tears brim my eyes again, "my mum is getting married" I said he raised an eyebrow "um…I thought when someone gets married it's suppose to be happy?" he stated I glare at him "not when your mum just told you about it and you just met the guy" I snarled he looked at me apologetically, "hey, I'm sorry if it helps I know what you're going through" he said I look at him "how?" I asked as I looked back to the ground "_how can he know what I'm going through?" _I thought as I waited for his answer he sighed "coz, my father remarried a year ago and I thought it would never be the same, and it wasn't it was a lot better and I'm sure things will be the same for you" he said as his arm wrapped around me I wasn't shocked by his sudden action it just took me off guard for awhile but at that moment I didn't care and I snuggled closer to him "you have to go back, you know" he whispered into my hair "what, there's no way!" I cried he smirked "well, where are you going to go?" he asked I shrug "I was hoping to stay with you and Raven, but since you have company and you don't seem to want me around, I'll just live on the streets" I shrugged as I started to walk off, I smirked _3…2…1 _I thought "Kim wait" he called "perfect" I whispered _I knew those drama lessons would pay off someday_ I thought as I turned around "yeah?" I asked he sighed "you can stay here, I'm sure I can find a way to kick the over obsessed princess out" he smirked I smile "yeah, I think I got a plan" I smirked he raised an eyebrow and I told him the plan.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ok, so I finally got it done hmm… what plan could Kimiko have and will a relationship form between Kai and Kimiko? What about the wedding will she ever accept Luke as a father? Well only one way to know wait until next chapter and give me some ideas for the plan oh and most importantly REVIEW! Lol, well until next time-Jasmine (PS I don't own the song Everywhere by Michel Branch) **

**_  
_**


	3. Evil Plan, Past secrets,accepting Family

Sorry it took so long to update I've been having writers block all week, plus with school coming up I've been busy

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tenshi come here for a moment" Raven called "what, this better be good" the blonde growled as she walked into the living room "Kai wants to see you in his room" Raven stated at the sound of Kais name the blonde perked up "really, oh I have to do my hair" she said "no you don't, just go up to his room" Raven said impatiently the blonde glared and walked up the stairs "Kai-kun, you wanted to see me?" she asked as she peeked in the room was lit with candles and a trail of red roses led to the bed Kai nodded from his position on the bed she walked over to him and sat on the bed "Tenshi I've been thinking and…" he trailed off and took out a velvet box "will you be my g-girlfriend?" he stuttered trying his best not to vomit she smiled "yes" she said he smirked and slipped on a diamond ring unknown to her that it was a meat scented dog treat she smiled "it beautiful Kai" she whispered "you're beautiful" he said she smiled and kissed him, again he tried not to vomit and kissed back they broke away and Tenshi walked out once she was out of site he made a gagging sound, he looked up at the sound of giggling and saw his sister and Kimiko he glared at them "I can't believe I did that" he groaned as he stood "I'm never going to get the vomit taste out of my mouth, I gotta go wash my mouth out" he said and went into his bathroom.

I walk into his bathroom and wrap my arms around his waist and smirk at him "you get the ring on her?" I asked he nodded and turned once he was done washing his mouth out and smirked down at me "second phase set up?" he asked I nod he leaned in and grazed my lips with his I smirked and kissed back "so how do you think she'll take it when Flame Dancer attacks her?" I smirked he raised an eyebrow "Flame Dancer?" he asked I nodded "yeah, your German Shepard" I said "I don't have a dog" he said I smirk "you do now" I giggled he smiled "how about we keep the dog but change the name?" he asked I pout "but I like Flame Dancer" I whined he smirked "how about Sina Tenshi?" he asked I raise an eyebrow "what's it mean?" I asked "beautiful angel, that way it'll always remind me of you" he whispered in my ear I smile "or we can name him Fang" I said he smiled and nodded "Fang, I like it" he said and lent down to my ear "and I love you" he whispered my eyes widened suddenly we heard a deafen scream we both smirk "phase two complete" he smirked as we walked down stairs.

We held back laughter as we saw Fang on top of Tenshi licking and biting her ring "looks like Fang took a liken to ya, Tenshi" Raven chocked out as we all laughed "Kai get this animal off me!" Tenshi screamed as she tried to push Fang off her Kai shrugged and smirked in amusement "hmm... let me think about this, sorry can't help you" he smirked as he pulled me closer to his side I smile up at him "but I am your girlfriend!" she cried I roll my eyes "you really are dense, it was a set up that ring you're wearing" I paused to gestured to her chewed up ring "it's a dog treat" I said slowly so she would understand she glared at me "YOU" she seethed as she managed to push Fang off her and storm over to me.

"can I help you?" I asked as I glared at her "you bitch you set this up you stole him away from me" she seethed and gestured towards Kai I raise a mocking eyebrow at her "you honestly think he actually liked you?" I asked she smirked smugly "he liked me enough to sleep with me" she said my glare darkened "let me make this simply bitch, no guy unless they're really desperate would like a whore like you, you may think they do but they don't you never had Kai and you never will, you know why because he likes me, in fact he loves me" I growled "then he lied to you, you're new here so you must not understand the rules, Kai is mine and so is every other guy I like so he's off limits to you and anyone else" she snarled "who the fuck do you think you are, Kai's not some kinda property, you can't clime him" I snarled she smirked "oh yeah, you really think that he likes you, well here's a news flash for ya honey Kai here has slept with every girl in the school" she said smugly I growl as tears form in my eyes "you're lying" I chocked out "ask him if you don't believe me" she said as she gestured to Kai I look at him "is it Kai, please tell me it's not true" I asked he looked to the ground, then I literally felt my heart shattered I glare at him "you basturd" I cried as I slapped him and storm out slamming the door behind me

Kai glared at Tenshi "why did you say that?" he growled "she deserved to know the truth" she shrugged "and you deserve to leave my house, now" he growled "what!" she shrieked "you heard him get out of our house, bitch" Raven snarled Tenshi glared at them and walked out Kai grabbed his coat "where are you going?" Raven asked "to find Kimiko" he said and walked out.

Kimiko ran down the streets as the tears kept flowing down her face she ran passed all the perfect houses until all she could she were trees and benches but when the trees and benches ran out she was left at the beach she whipped away her tears and gazed at the horizon where the sky was lit with red orange, crimson purple and a passionate pink, she growled "I'm so stupid, I should have taken Ravens advice when I had the chance, I shouldn't have aloud myself to fall for him" she growled as she threw a rock into the sea, she sighed "mind if I join you?" a husky voice asked she turned around and saw Kai

She glared at him "why don't you go back to that whore of yours?" she hissed he sighed and ran a hand through his hair "Kimiko gomen ni, she shouldn't have said that" he said as he looked at her "but she did, and I shouldn't have trusted you" she hissed he winced at her words "I'm sorry, even though what she said was true it was along time ago before I ever met you and I was going through shit at home and I had a lot of stress, I didn't know what to do so I turned to girls and one night stands, but now that all seems uninteresting" he said she looked at him unsure if she should believe him or not she sighed "Kai, I don't know" she sighed "Kim, I know it's hard for you to trust me but if you give me a chance I'll make it worth your while, I love you" he said as his hand caressed her face she smiled and lent into his touch "Kai, I love you too" she whispered he smiled and lent in to kiss her but she turned away he looked at her confused "but I might have to move with the new marriage, I know I've planned to live with you and Raven but they're my family, I've finally realize that now" she whispered he smiled "it's okay, I understand but do you have to move, we finally have the chance to have a relationship and you have to move" he said she giggled "Kai, I told you when I first came here that I might have to move, I know I said that I don't want to get into a relationship but now, I can't help it" she whispered he smirked and grazed his lips with hers he pulled her closer deepening the kiss she let her hands roam in his hair they broke away and smiled "maybe we should go?" she smiled he nodded and they left.

When they reached Kimiko's house she sighed as she walked up to the door with Kai, she opened the door and walked in "Kimiko, is that you?" Himoto asked Kimiko nodded and smiled at her little sister as she hugged her "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have left" Kimiko said to her mother as she walked in "no Kimiko it's my fault, I should have told you sooner b-," her mother stopped once she noticed Kai "and who is this young man?" Luke questioned as he gestured towards Kai "oh, this is my friend Kai" Kimiko said as Kai stepped forward and extended his hand "nice to meet you, Mr.?" he questioned Luke smiled "Kenai but call me Luke, so are you just a _friend?" _he said as his gaze darkened a little "um…" he looked at Kimiko she nodded and smiled at him "actually no, I'm her boyfriend" he said "ah her boyfriend" he said Kai looked down at his hand as it started to hurt "um…Luke can you let go you're crushing my hand" Kai said and Luke let go as Kimiko walked over "hey, Luke I just wanted to say welcome to the family" she said he smiled as joy crossed his features and hugged her "it means so much to me that you welcomed me into the family, msume" he said she smiled "so when's the wedding?" she asked Luke and her Mother looked at one another then back at Kimiko and Himoto and smiled "around May/July" they said in union "what, no but we agreed on July/May" they said again "no, Kori I thought we agreed on May" Luke said "no Luke we agreed on July" her mother said Kimiko raised an eyebrow as the two adults walked into the kitchen

"hey, Kim I should go I'll see you tomorrow though, tell me what happens" Kai whispered as he kissed her she smiled and nodded "good-bye Mrs. Meco and Luke" Kai called as he reached the door "It's Mr. Kenai to you" Luke called as Kai walked out the door Kimiko smiled and shook her head _if these two get married it sure won't be as boring anymore_ she thought with a smirk before walking up to her room and falling asleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well I hope you liked it, I need ideas plz HELP ME R&R thanks-Jasmine


	4. Things Change

**LAST TIME:** "hey, Kim I should go I'll see you tomorrow though, tell me what happens" Kai whispered as he kissed her she smiled and nodded "good-bye Mrs. Meco and Luke" Kai called as he reached the door "It's Mr. Kenai to you" Luke called as Kai walked out the door Kimiko smiled and shook her head _if these two get married it sure won't be as boring anymore_ she thought with a smirk before walking up to her room and falling asleep.

* * *

"You are not wearing that to school, young lady" Luke lectured I roll my eyes as I fold my arms "what's the big deal Luke, my mum lets me were this kinda stuff all the time" I said today I decided to were something a little different from my usual wardrobe, a black tank top that showed my stomach with lace up arms, tight baby blue jeans with a black belt with "**SEXY" **engraved in diamond on it, black high heal leather boots and to top it all off a black leather biker hat coving my left eye, just then my mother walked in and smiled at me "that's cute, dear" she said Luke looked as if was about to faint "Kori you don't actually let her were this kind of clothing to school, do you?" Luke asked my mother just smiled and walked off to check on Himoto I smirk triumphantly at Luke "told ya" I said he sighed and shook his head "you may be my mothers fiancée but you're not my father yet, Luke I still rule this household" I smirk before walking off and out the door I took off my backpack and took out my roller blades and put them on before carrying my shoes and slung my backpack over my shoulder I skated off to school.

"Hey, Kim need a ride?" someone called I look to my side and see Brooklyn smirking at me I roll my eyes "no thanks Dicklyn I'm fine" I said "yes you are" he smirked I growl and skate faster until I lost him, "hey babe where ya goin'?" a male voice asked I raise an eyebrow and turn around no one was there I shrug and turn back around only to fall on my ass I groan and look up to a bare chest my eyes rose higher to see the owner of this well built body and met crimson eyes (with what became his trade mark) a smirk on his face as he gazed down at me "nice fall" he smirked as he pulled me up I glare at him and pout he smiled at me, "what are you doing here, Kai?" I asked suddenly "fixing my car" he said as he went back to working I walk over to him "it's your engine" I said as I looked down into the hood he looked at me whipping the oil off his chest "what?" he asked "it's your engine, you need a new one" I said again "you know this how?" he snorted hmm me guesses he don't likey me correcting him, I smirk at the thought "Luke works at a gas station and showed me a few times how to fix my car if it ever broke down" I said he moved out of the way for me to work on his car ha fat chance! But against my better judgment I walked over to it and grabbed the rench in his hand and went to work.

&after about an hour&

I whip the sweat and oil from my forehead and look at Kai and smiled "it should hold at least until we get to school or so" I said "how much will it cost to get it fixed?" he asked "about at least $500 dollars" I said "500?" he cried I nod he sighed and growled before rounding the car and getting in "get in!" he barked I did as told not wanting to upset him more he started the car and it purred to life I smirk at his reaction "see" I smirked he sighed smiling and we drove to school.

"Class we have a new student" Mr. Sage said as I talked to Storm about what happened this morning "Class please welcome Jason Kenai" my head snapped to the front at the sound of the name, as a dark brown haired teen with turquoise blue eyes walked in he wore a black muscle shirt dark blue denim jeans brown boots and a leather jacket, he had an earring in his right ear and a sliver hoop in his bottom lip he was hot, and I could tell that he was happy with the reaction he got from the girls, "please tell the class about yourself" Mr. Sage said Jason nodded and took center stage, "hey, I'm Jason but everyone calls me Jay, I used to live in the south part of England but soon moved to this place caused by a freak accident" he said, his voice was husky and rugged and held a fierce but gentle touch to it I was captive by his voice just like every other girl was in this room "I like to listen to music mostly of rock and country and of course pull the occasional prank my favorite show is CMT Power Picks, favorite color blue and I think that covers everything" he smirked and took his seat, I glance at him and saw he was looking at me I smile and go back to my work.

The bell finally rung signaling lunch I sigh and walk out the door, I smile as the sun hit my face before I went back to writing "I knew you wouldn't let me down, even though I knew I thought wrong I just thought of you and kept going strong" a male voice said I look up and see Jay I glare at him "ever hear of privacy" I hissed he smirked "yeah, but a song like this shouldn't be wasted on just one person" he said "poem actually" I corrected he smiled and sat down next to me I look at him he leaned in "Jay, what are you doing?" I asked "trying to kiss you" he said "Jay, we're soon to be brother and sister, it would be awkward" I said "yeah you're point is, and like you said soon to be brother and sister we're not yet" he said as he got closer "Jay, I have a boyfriend" I said just as he was about to kiss me he pulled away from me, he was suddenly pulled up by the collar of his jacket I look up and see Kai glaring draggers at Jay "If you touch Kimiko again, I will kill you" he threatened my eyes grew wide as he said this, I knew Kai would carry out that threat and it kind of scared me he glared at Jay one more time before he let him go Jay smirked at me before walking off Kai turned to me and glared I sigh "Kai" I started "you…car…now!" he barked I glare at him who the hell is he to order me around! I pout and stood my ground he smirked at me and pulled me in his arms and carried me to the car bridal style "ah, put me down you wanker!" I growled as I hit his chest with no effect on him he chuckled "what kinda name is that to call your boyfriend?" a smirk grazed his lips as he said this "a good one for you" I pouted before we drove off.

"Stupid bastard" I growled as I bandaged my leg oh yeah I forgot yesterday Jay and I were fighting again and the stupid bastard flipped me and I landed on my leg "prick, wanker, son of a bitch" I seethed as I tightened it I sigh as someone walked into my room I look up and glare turning away from Jay and hopping over to my computer to see who was on MSN

**Greatest Catholic says: **Yo we're still on 4 2night right?

**SweetNSexy says: **Ye

**Angel of Hell says: **wat up?

**Greatest Catholic says: **nutin' jus planin' to crash da party dat slut is havin'

**Angel of Hell says: **wat party?

**SweetNSexy says: **dat bitch Scarlet is havin' like a birthday party or sumthin'

**Angel of Hell says: **sweet!

**Greatest Catholic says: **hell ya!

I smirked finally some action around this boring town and I don't mean getting into fights with your boyfriend and soon to be half brother I'm talking about the kind of action you get when you crash a party with your two best friends.

**Angel of Hell says: **Yo I gotta go now gotta kill da new bro

**Greatest Catholic says: **oh, u mean dat fine guy is ur bro!

**Angel of Hell says: **fraid so

**SweetNSexy says: **yo he's wit u in ur room!

**Angel of Hell says: **not for long gtg

**Greatest Catholic says: **don't hurt him 2 much Kim! Lol

**Angel of Hell says: **now where's da fun in dat!

**SweetNSexy says: **there is none 4 u, but 4 us 2 c dat fine thing again is fun

**Angel of Hell says: **I'm gonna b scared 4 life now!

**Greatest Catholic says: **then our job is done! Lol k c ya l8r Kim Storm

**SweetNSexy says: **Ye c ya l8r Viper, byez Kim

**Angel of Hell says: **wat gr8 friendz I got! Lol c ya l8r

**Angel of Hell has signed out**

**SweetNSexy has signed out **

**Greatest Catholic has signed out **

Jay smirked at me "you naughty girl" he cooed I glare at him and scowl with distaste, "you out" I growled as I pointed to the door "why?" he asked I roll my eyes "because I don't want a prick like you in my room!" I snarled "oh touchy" he taunted I sighed and got up hopping over to him I grab the collar of his shirt and pull him closer smirking at him "you want me, you'll have to do better then this then" I whisper in his ear I heard him shutter and smirked "before our parents get married I'll already have you in bed" he smirked I roll my eyes "if you live that long" I said before walking out the door and into the bathroom he looked back to see if I was coming back and sat down at my desk signing into his screen name

**Sex, Drugs and Alcohol has signed in**

**Sex, Drugs and Alcohol says: **Yo!

**Who Da Man says: **yo Jay! You got dat fine girl Ur living' wit yet?

**Sex, Drugs and Alcohol says: **nah, Blake she got herself a boy

**Who Da Man says: **n ur gonna let dat stop u!

**Sex, Drugs and Alcohol says: **hell no! I just gotta get her to trust me and find a way to get her away from dat bastard

**Who Da Man says: **Ya beta do it fast den man, b4 he gets her first n ur rents r married

**Sex, Drugs and Alcohol says: **no shit Sherlock, yo I gotta go now

**Who Da Man says: **l8r Jay

**Sex, Drugs and Alcohol says: **L8r

**Sex, Drugs and Alcohol has signed out **

**Who Da Man has signed out**

Jay looked back as I entered my room again dressed in a black halter, short jeans and black boots with fish net stockings I smirk at Jay's reaction he was practically drooling "you better be out of here when I get back" I warned as I walked over to the door he closed the door shut and pinned me to it I stare up at him breathing unevenly uh what the hell is wrong with me? I got a boyfriend already, Kai hello remember Kai the sex god of all sex gods here hello! Boyfriend…Kai boyfriend equals Kai I snap out of my trance just as Jay was about to kiss me I sigh and before I could push him away Jay already had his lips crushed against mine what a great girlfriend I am huh!.

* * *

**Okay ppl this took me forever to write, I am so sorry it took so long to update I've just been having a few bad days this past week or so, in fact this piece of the fic with Kimiko and Kai love troubles I was inspired by my own relationship with my boyfriend well except for the half brother thing, well anyway can you guys please send me some ideas for this and Gothic Angels plz I'm begging you guys here! R&R plz it would really make my day thanks guys-Jasmine **


	5. Break up, watch buying, Truth or Dare

**LAST TIME:**

"Class please welcome Jason Kenai" my head snapped to the front at the sound of the name, as a dark brown haired teen with turquoise blue eyes walked in he wore a black muscle shirt dark blue denim jeans brown boots and a leather jacket, he had an earring in his right ear and a sliver hoop in his bottom lip he was hot, and I could tell that he was happy with the reaction he got from the girls, "please tell the class about yourself" Mr. Sage said Jason nodded and took center stage, "hey, I'm Jason but everyone calls me Jay, I used to live in the south part of England but soon moved to this place caused by a freak accident" he said, his voice was husky and rugged and held a fierce but gentle touch to it I was captive by his voice just like every other girl was in this room "I like to listen to music mostly of rock and country and of course pull the occasional prank my favorite show is CMT Power Picks, favorite color blue and I think that covers everything" he smirked and took his seat, I glance at him and saw he was looking at me I smile and go back to my work.

I snap out of my trance just as Jay was about to kiss me I sigh and before I could push him away Jay already had his lips crushed against mine what a great girlfriend I am huh!.

* * *

Kimiko finally pushed Jay away glaring "you low-life no good wanker!" she hissed Jay smirked at her not fazed by her harsh reply suddenly Kimiko's door opened with a glaring Luke in the door way he glared at his son as he pointed to the door signaling him to leave, Kimiko smiled gratefully at Luke for his interruption, Luke nodded to her as Jay left closing the door. Kimiko sighed "what am I going to do about Kai?" she whispered as she glared at the ceiling as if it were the problem, she soon fell into an uneasy slumber. 

The next morning Kimiko made her way to the front door unnoticed she thought until the door was closed by a hand she glared at Jay as he looked down slyly at her "you naughty minx" he cooed she scowled as his pet name for her, "move it bird brain" she hissed as she surprisingly opened the door with a much more stronger force then usual she stormed out the door.

"Bastard, wanker, low-life twit" Kimiko growled as she walked to her locker "what Dicklyn do this time?" Kai asked with a smirk Kimiko stiffened and sighed "it's not Brooklyn" she whispered she looked at him with sorrow "it was Jay" she said sadly Kai glared "what did he do?" he hissed "he ki-kissed me" she said with distaste Kai's gaze averted to the ground "I'm sorry" she whispered Kai sighed "did you feel anything?" he asked a hint of worry admitted from his voice Kimiko smirked "well beside vomit, no" she smiled softly Kai grinned at her reply and kissed her, "c'mon" he said as he led her to her class.

"Duh dun, dun" I said dramatically as I stabbed my pencil tip in the rubber Kai smirked at me and shook his head "it amazes me what you find amusing" he said I grin at him "I'm a women of simple pleasures" I stated "very simple" he said as he rolled his eyes as the teacher walked in dressed in an apron smeared with paint and other media of art she was around her mid 20's she had a kind smile as she looked at her class "Class today we will have a free period just so I can get a feel of your style" she said everyone nodded and grabbed paper, a pencil and a rubber and went to work "whatcha gonna draw?" I asked Kai "it's a secret you'll have to wait until I'm done" he said a smug smirk tugged at his lips I groan "fine, then you'll have to wait until I'm done" I pouted and went to work.

Half an hour later

I sigh the period was almost over and I had nothing but a circle on my paper I groan what the hell am I going to do! Kai glanced at me and smirked he slid his paper over to me I stare at him blankly he gestured to his paper I look down and I was in awe there on the paper was a perfect sketch of me with wings and a halo it looked almost life like! Wait? I have Wings and a halo? What the heck! Ugh god why am I so slow! I look at him again he rolled his eyes and sighed "you want a passing grade right?" he asked in a whisper "no I rather have a failing grade, of course I wanna pass!" I replied he smirked "then copy mine" he said I blink copy his? Wait he thinks I can't draw! Well actually compared to his I can't but there is no way in hell am I gonna copy his! I smile at him "thanks Kai, but no thanks, I'll figure it out on my own" I said he blinked but nodded and went back to his work; I sigh and look at my paper a circle? What can I draw from a circle? I smirk as an idea came to mind and I went to work.

I sigh finally I'm done and just before the bell, Kai looked at me then at my paper and frowned I blink at him what's wrong with my drawing? I look down at it and sigh as I realized what I've drawn…it was Jay, what possessed me to draw that dickhead? I sigh well there's no turning back now the period is over and I can't make a new drawing in a minute hell it took me the whole period just to draw dickbrain here, which by the way I have no fucking clue why I did, I look at Kai he didn't look at me he just got up and went to the front to hand in his art work, I sigh I really blew it this time.

I walk outside and over to were Kai was sitting I sigh "mind if I sit down?" I asked he didn't answer, heck! He didn't even look at me, I sigh he really knows how to make a girl feel special eh? NOT! I look at him and sit down, he finally looked at me and I swear I must have jumped a mile, his gaze was dark and unforgiving "Kai" I started but he cut me off "Kim, what gave you the idea to draw that low-life perverted of a bastard?" he hissed I sink lower to the ground, I don't get it, it was just a drawing, I sigh "I don't know, I was just sitting there and I drew what came to mind" I whispered not sure on what to say "so you were thinking about him!" Kai growled "no, you're putting words into my mouth and twisting them up!" I said Kai sighed and shook his head "this isn't working out Kim" he said I look at him no, this isn't happing "it's over" he said I literally felt my heart shatter at that moment, tears welled in my eyes but I refused to let them show "so that's it? After everything we've been through you're just going to through it away just because I drew a picture of my retarded stepbrother!" I yelled Kai snapped his head towards my direction "wrong! Kim, I'm dumping you because you kissed him, because you cheated on me!" he hissed I growl as the tears still came "fine, just fine Kai you want to through everything we've worked for, just because my dead brained retarded stepbrother kissed me and because I drew a crappy picture, then that's your problem go back to that whore have a happy life, asshole!" I yelled the tears now flowing freely down my face his gaze darkened towards me and he left without another word.

I sigh as I stared out my window my knees curled up to my chest as I sobbed my heart out, there was a knock on my door I glare "if it's Himoto, Luke, Kori, or Jay then go away!" I hissed I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone, hell I wasn't even in the mood to think, suddenly the door opened I glared at the figure "you forgot me" Kai smirked my gaze darkened and I look away "I was close to before you barged in" I growled Kai sighed "Kim, I didn't mean to say it's over" he said I grunt "sure you didn't" I mocked "it's true, I was just pissed off about Jay kissing you" he said with distaste as he mentioned Jay, I sigh as I looked at him "why should I believe you, why should I give you a second chance to hurt me!" I yelled Kai stiffened as he looked to the ground "I'm sorry" he whispered I jump down from my chair and stood there arms crossed "y'know what's funny? That's the same thing I said before you dumped me!" I hissed my eyes just as dark and unforgiving as his were, I pointed to the door "out" I growled darkly he looked at me with disbelief and sorrow, my gaze darkened as a warning he sighed as he headed for the door he looked back at me with the same sorrowful eyes I look away with a sigh "save it Kai, you've made your choice" I said he sighed and left.

The next day I walked down the mall and into a store, the sound of soft rock filled my ears as I browsed through the music I smile as I found a CD that looked good enough to listen too, I scan it in and the music started to play I nod along with the lyrics, soon the song ended and I bought the CD I walk out of the store, and I froze as I saw the last person I wanted to see…Kai was there on the top floor coming down from the escalator I glare and turn hopefully before he saw me "Kim?" he called I sigh so much for not being seen! I turn around and I was in awe he was walking down the railing balancing himself like a cat, he quickly jumped off at the end and walked over to me I glared and turned not wanting to chat, before I had the chance to leave he grabbed my wrist I had no choice but to look into his breathtaking crimson eyes, "what are you doing here?" he asked my gaze lowered and darkened "leaving" I growled as I ripped from his grasp and walked off but he ran next to me and caught me again, "what do you want!" I hissed, god I can't even come to the mall and relax without having hell follow me, I swear I'm cursed! He smirked casually "I wanna bring you somewhere, c'mon" he said as he led me towards a store against my will, I growl and rip from his grasp as we reached the store.

"Where are we!" I barked his smirk never faltered "I wanna make it up to you" he said as he showed me a case full of watches I raise an eyebrow at him "watches?" I asked as I crossed my arms a watch is his way of making it up to me! "You need a watch" he said "I don't ware a watch" I said "do you have a watch?" he asked that same damn smirk was still on his face "no" I said trying to hold back the growl his smirk grew "then you need a watch" he stated I growl "will you shut up and leave me alone if I pick a damn watch!" I barked as people stared at me from my outburst but I didn't care! Kai nodded I sigh and stare at the watches they were beautiful all engraved in pure diamond, ruby, and tiger eye Kai smirked at my reaction, I grinned as I found the perfect watch and best of all the most expensive I grin evilly inward Kai will pay with all he's worth MUAHMUAHA, I look at Kai and grin "that one" I stated pointing at the watch innocently Kai looked at the price and I swear I almost pissed my pants at his reaction his eyes were the size of basketballs Kai sighed as he took out his wallet and paid the casher the money the casher handed Kai the watch, Kai walked over to me with a smile but I could see his eye twitch, I smirk as he fastened the watch around my wrist I grin at it, it was a white gold diamond encrusted watch with ruby bits centered below the numbers I smile at Kai, "thanks for the watch Kai, but this doesn't mean I forgive you" I said a smug smirk slipped to my lips as I walked out of the store Kai stood there dumbstruck he sighed and walked out of the store, this is going to be fun!

I sigh as the music filled my ears as I lay on the couch, suddenly there was a knock on the door I groan "Mum, Luke, Jay, Himoto get the door!" I yelled no one came I growl "the only time I need them and they're gone!" I growl as I hop over to the door.

I open it and see Kai, Tala, and Raven I raise an eyebrow "what?" I asked Raven looked at me "you okay?" she asked "you mean besides being miserable and insane from boredom just peachy" I said my voice dripping with sarcasm Raven chuckled as we sat on the couch

I glare at Kai and look away while Tala carried on his conversation with Raven, I sigh "I'm soooo bored!" I groaned "I could always hit that leg over yours" Kai grinned at me my gaze darkened "then I can finally beat the shit out of you and shut that trap of yours" I hissed deadly Kai shrugged "it would make the boredom go away" he said, I roll my eyes

"Truth or Dare, Kim?" Raven asked suddenly filling the silence "what?" I asked "Truth or Dare?" she repeated I roll my eyes and rest my head on the back of my head "Truth" I said lazily Raven pondered a bit before she smirked "Who was the first guy you ever snogged?" she asked I shrugged "his name was Chase Kendo it was back when I was living on my own in" I said well that was the honest truth, well mostly the only thing I didn't want to say was that he was the most self-center over obsessed player I've ever had the misfortune to meet, he played me with five other girls at once!

Raven smirked "interesting" she said before I spun the bottle it landed on Raven I smirk "Dare!" Raven said challengingly my smirk grew "I dare you to snog Tala!" I said Raven blushed as Tala smirked and moved closer wrapping an arm around her, he leaned in and kissed her Raven didn't fight the kiss and kissed him back they broke away and blushed smiling I laughed Raven glared at me she spun the bottle and it landed on Kai Raven smirked at her brother "okay bro, Truth or Dare?" she asked Kai shrugged "Dare" he said Raven's smirk grew "I dare you to snog Kim!" she declared I glare at her and pout "no way am I going to snog that twit!" I growled Kai frowned at me but that same confident smirk took its place as he moved closer to me, he wrapped an arm around me and leaned in I scowl as his lips connected with mine I tried to resist but I soon fell into bliss as his tongue slipped into my mouth I moan as my hands played with his hair we broke away our lips swollen I blush and hop away up the stairs into my room.

I played with the watch absentmindedly as I stare out the window I sigh confused why did that kiss hold so much meaning to it? Did he really mean when he said he didn't want us to end? I'm so confused why would he say it's over then buy me a watch a kiss me with so much passion? Does he really love me like he says or is he just playing mind games like Chase did? I growl as questions flew in my mind questions that I didn't have answers for or even have time to register what the question was before a new one took its place, I sigh maybe a nape will help clear my head I thought before I fell asleep with dreams that were ment to be hidden the dreams I tried to forget, dreams of Kai.

* * *

**I am so sorry it took so long to update, I've been having writers block all week please send me some ideas, I really need them, well I hoped you liked this chappi even though I think it was crap, R&R anyway thanks- Jasmine **


	6. Unlucky events

Kimiko sighed as she studied herself in the mirror, she scowled at her reflection "Do I have to were this?!" she groaned at her mother "Yes, Kimiko this is my wedding day and I want you to be my maid of honor, I will not have you in those…gangster cloths and ruin my wedding!" her mother demanded Kimiko growled and turned back to the mirror "Fine" she grunted.

I sigh as I looked at my mother and Luke exchange their vows I shook my head as they kiss then walk off.

"What's the little princess doing all alone?" Jay taunted as he walked up to me I glare at him "What's a scumbag like you doing in holy ground like this?" I sneered Jay smirked "Now what kind of greeting is that to give your new stepbrother?" he said I scowl even more but then I smile and start to laugh "Ha, I win the bet!" I declared "What are you talking about?" he asked I smirk "the bet we made, you said that before our parents get married you'll have me in bed" I said Jay's face fell "so pay up pretty boy" I smiled Jay shook his head "Wrong" he said I raise an eyebrow "What?" I asked "are parents aren't married yet" he stated "What, yes they are" I said Jay shook his head "No there not, this is the rehearsal" he said I growl "No!" I yelled as I backed away from him, he pinned me against a tree as I shut my eyes tightly just when his lips were inches away from mine he pulled back and held his head.

"Asshole, hey up here! I think the lady said no" a husky voice said "Kai!" I yell he smirked "At your service" he said I smile Jay glared at him "Stay out of this" he growled "Why should I?" Kai taunted "It's none of your concern now; she doesn't belong to you anymore!" Jay sneered Kai growled as he glared at him, Kai sighed "I'm sorry Kimiko" he said as he dropped the stone he held "You are no longer mine to protect" he said walking away.

Kimiko laid curled up on her chair looking out the window, she sighed as more tears came "I- I can't be-believe that he actually had the nerve to-" she broke into more tears as the memory came back. The nipping, scratching, licking, she cringed at the thought she could still taste his tongue as it lingered in her mouth tasting his new territory. It made chills run up her spine though the only other person that could do that was Kai. She growled 'Kai, how dare he! He came to my rescue and then turns tail and runs' she sighed

"I was so stupid.

How could I be so blind?

I knew it was wrong to trust him,

But I can't get him out of my mind"

She sang silently as she strummed her guitar matching each cord with her voice perfectly

"Every once in a while I think of you,

How you ripped my heart in two,

But no matter what I'll always be there for you,

I'm there for you, no matter what you do."

She whimpered as newly formed tears fell down her face. Suddenly Luke slammed the door open and staggered over to her, her eyes widened in horror at his next move, Kimiko whimpered as Luke's tongue roamed her mouth he tasted of alcohol and smoke she cringed, as he broke away his gaze lingered down her body lustfully taking in every detail of her perfect goddess of a body from her soft silky blue hair all the way down to her well built legs.

He growled possessively as he brought her to the bed as he lied her down on her bed she yelled as his weight crushed her into the bed 'fuck, you think he would lose some weight' she thought as she struggled to get him off of her "I lub you" he whispered in her ear slurring up the words "Luke get the fuck off" Kimiko yelled. He ignored her desperate cry for help.

"Shut up" he demanded as he struck her across the face, Kimiko winced as the pain took effect causing a red sting to rise where he struck her. 'No, I'm stronger then this' she thought still struggling "Don't struggled girl, this won't take long" he hissed seductively as he removed her clothing, taking off his own shirt he stared hungrily at her well formed breasts taking in every detail of her form. He grunted as she whimpered "Please don't do this!" she begged.

Suddenly Luke was pulled back and crashed into the wall Kimiko looked up startled her breathing quickened at the figure…Jay? Kimiko grabbed a sheet and covered what was exposed of her flesh looking at Jay in question and in admiration 'he saved me' she thought.

I sighed contently as Jay cradled me between his legs his head rested on mine as he wrapped his arms around me, I turn my head so I was looking at him he smiled at me, but this time it wasn't of lust but of kindness and love. I look to my wrist for an unknown reason and saw my watch that Kai had given me I sigh and unhook it tossing it aside Jay looked at me with a raised eyebrow I shrug "Just a piece of unimportant rubbish" I said resting my head on the crook of his neck again as we watched the game. Jay glanced at the discarded watch and grinned inwardly "I win" he grinned to himself as he went back to looking at the blue haired angel.

"Asshole of a fucker, son of a bitch, wanker, prick, dickhead!" I cursed loudly as I closed my locker door "What?" Raven asked me as she walked up to me with Tala's arm slung loosely around her shoulders

. I glare "Stupid prick!" I ranted Raven rolled her eyes "Who?" she asked I growled "Two timing, no good, low-life, son of a-," I was cut off by Tala's hand "Okay, Kim I'm gonna let go of your lips and when I do I want you to speak nice and slowly, so we can understand what the fuck you're trying to say!" he instructed sternly I nod and sigh as he removed his hand.

"Fine" I pouted "That low-life son of a bitch no good asshole of a fucker!" I ranted I sigh "Kai in other words" I whispered as I leaned on my locker. "Yeah, and?" Raven asked I growl "That man whore!" I growled "Kim, What about Kai, what the fuck did he do?!" Tala asked "He cheated on me!" I yelled as if it were the most obvious thing in the world "That's all?" Tala said "Gee the way you were ranting I thought you were going to die!" Raven said.

'Die? Die? DIE??? NOOOOO I don't want to die I'm too young! "Kim! Kim, KIM!!" Tala yelled waving his hand in front of my face "huh?" I asked as I snapped out of my thoughts "Well you two aren't together anymore, right?" he asked I nod "Yeah" I whispered "So what else do you think he'll do, wait around the house for you to call?" Tala said "Actually, he did do that before" Raven stated. "Seriously?" I asked 'Kai really did care about me; he waited days by the phone for me to call him?' "Well he only wait for like a few hours" Raven said 'gee thanks Raven, just the bubble buster I hoped for!' I sigh "But still, the head slut anyone else I wouldn't pay mind too, but that pink fur ball!" I said.

"Hey" Jay said as he walked up to me I smile softly to him "hey" I whisper "What's wrong, this time?" he sighed I shrug "nothing" I said "C'mon Kim, tell me" he said "Nothing, okay!" I growled as I started to walk to class with Tala and Raven.

Jay sighed as he ran a hand through his hair "Okay" he said as he slung his arm around me and kissed my cheek Tala and Raven looked oddly at us "What?" I asked "You…and…your…stepbrother?!" Tala said I nod "Yeah…except for the stepbrother part" I said "Wait you two aren't brother and sister?" Raven asked I shook my head "Not by law, family, or blood" I said Jay smirked at me "And defiantly not by choice" he said I smile at him.

Kai looked at us with a glare as he walked over to us "Kim" he said I look at him with a sly smirk "oh, hey Hiwatari" I said he grabbed my arm "Come" he ordered as he dragged me aside.

I cross my arms as I lean on a locker "What, you jealous or somethin'?" I asked he stiffened "Hell no!" he said I smirk "oh, really because the way I see it, you are" I said as I came real close to his face he glared at me as he came closer to me, I yelp out of surprise as he pulled me close to his chest rising me a foot off the ground up to his face.

He smiled as his lips came in contact with mine, I smile and kiss back he broke away and his breath hovered over my lips I sigh "You smell nice, Kai" I whispered as I rest my head on his shoulder "um…thank you?" he said I giggled as his sent filled my nostrils, sage, pine, peppermint, fall, and cinnamon it was his sent, his distinct sent.

I look at him and sigh looking away "What, what is it?" he asked concerned "It's like you're back from a dream, a horrible dream, that would never end with a happy ending" I whispered "Hey, it's okay" he soothed I smile, "I've really missed you" I said as I hugged him "I've missed you too, more then you know" he said.

Kai looking at my wrist sensing something odd he looked back at me with sorrow "Where is it?" he asked "Where's what?" I asked confused he gestured towards my wrist "The watch, the one I bought you" he stated with a glare 'OH SHIT!' "Um…it's in my locker, I had gym and I didn't want to ruin it" I said 'few close one!' Kai looking at me oddly for a moment but nodded satisfied "Okay, but put it back on when you get to your locker" he order I smirk as I salute him "Yes sir, captain" I mocked he chuckled lightly as he kissed me "Good girl" he said as he set me down.

I smile at him before I skipped off to my locker when I reached it, I shoveled through all the junk in there "Man I really need to get my locker cleaned" I mumbled as I finally found my prize "Ha, here you are you little bugger" I said as I found the watch fastening it to my wrist I held it up in the air as I pointed to it like a young child who had just won there first prize at a very hard crane game. "I found it…see!" I called over to Kai, he nodded and chuckled amused.

I giggle as Kai nipped my neck in the living room "Kai" I cooed as I kissed him, he grinned at me as he pulled me onto his lap "Kim I-," Jay walked in and glared at Kai as he saw us "What the fuck is he doing here?" he growled "Kai's her-," I was cut off by Kai "I'm here for a project, dickhead" he said with a bold air challenging Jay. Jay growled "You scum bag, low-life son of a-," he was cut off by my lips crushing onto his Kai growled as he saw; I broke away and glanced at Kai apologetically. Jay nodded satisfied and glared at Kai before walking out.

I walked down the street late at night the wind was chilling cold signaling winter was coming. I sigh as I shivered "Damnit, I forgot my coat" I scolded myself silently. I soon came to an old abandoned park I recently found a week or so ago, no one came here anymore so it was a great place to think. I sat down on a white bench as I gazed at the gazebo.

The sliver white moon shown bright in the midnight sky as stars danced, I smile but it faded as I looked to the ground 'How can I do this to Jay? He protected me and cared for me, he doesn't deserve this and then again neither does Kai' I thought as I looked up at the sky. Suddenly I felt someone looking at me I look up and there right in the center of the gazebo was…Kai. "Kim!" I heard another voice call my name; I turn and see Jay I groan 'and me right in the center of the whole thing. what luck!' I sigh 'What am I going to do?' I thought as they came closer.

Jay glared at Kai as Kai returned the glare I looked at both of them afraid of what might happen. Kai smirked boldly challenging Jay as his glare darkened, Jay growled "What are you doing here, Hiwatari?" he hissed "It's a public park, Kenai you don't own it!" Kai barked back. Jay growled "Kim is my girl and this is my playground…wanna play?" he challenged, I noticed a flash in Jay's hand a sliver flash…it was a knife. Kai looked lazy for a moment as he rested his arms on the gazebo railing "Is that what you told your mother last night?" he retorted knowing it offended the older teen. Jay growled "Son of a-," but before Jay could finish his threat I jumped between the two teens pulling them apart. "Would you guys stop acting like I'm not here!" I whined.

Kai growled ignoring my existents as he tried to take a swing at Jay 'THANK GOD I'M SHORT he almost took a blow at me!' Jay smirked as he ducked it. Throwing his own punch at the blue haired teen, Kai being the smart ass he is ducked and kneed Jay in the stomach making him fall over. "Ugh, Kai, Jay stop it you two are acting like fucking babies!" I hissed trying to get there attention. "Shit, Kim we didn't hurt you did we?" Kai asked finally noticed my existents 'I AM ALIVE HERE PEOPLE! THANK YOU FOR NOTICING!' "You think I would be standing here if I wasn't, now stop acting like a fucking drunk!" I snapped Jay finally seeing his chance took a punch towards Kai making him fall backwards.

I glare at Jay "Jay what the fuck is wrong with you?!" I hissed 'DAMNIT THE LEAST HE COULD DO WAS GIVE KAI A CHANCE!' Jay glared at Kai with hate ignoring my outburst "Kim, get away from that fucking asshole!" he demanded I look back at him and was about to go to him but was stopped.

"Don't" Kai whispered in my ear; I shiver delightfully as his warm breath grazed over my skin gently "What do you mean 'don't' Kai?" I asked glancing back at him. "I mean don't go to him, stay with me" he stated I groan "Kai, I'm going out with him of course I'm going back to him" I whispered sorrowfully. Kai sighed and let go of me rather rough, I grunt as he pushed me away "Kai" I whined silently pleading him, he glared at me his eyes harsh and cold I cringe as he walked off.

"Fine" I whispered "Just fine" as I walked back to Jay taking off my most recent precious treasure and tossing it to Kai who caught it swiftly. I sigh as I glanced back at him, my own eyes filling with sorrow but it was replaced with hate as I walked back to Jay, who wrapped his arm around me as he draped his coat over my shoulders. I whimper silently Jay hadn't noticed as he was occupied by cursing loudly much to my disapproval mostly because they were directed towards Kai, but at least Jay hadn't noticed my sadness much to my approval somewhat, I still felt like he didn't care about me…not the way Kai did, 'ugh no why am I comparing them? I shouldn't be doing this' I looked back at Kai seeing a shine on his wrist my eyes quickly dashed out to get a better view of the object…my watch.

Here you are ppl the chappi I promised sorry it took so long but our online got cut off so I couldn't get on I had a lot of fun writing this. I hope everyone liked it…any ideas? Well R&R anyway thanks-Jasmine.


	7. Her Problem, His Question

Kai groaned 'I actually let her go! How could I be so stupid as to let her go with that shithead?" he thought as he walked around the streets 'I have nowhere else to go" he thought. He looked up as he saw a bar and sighed "If I can't have her, I might as well numb the pain for awhile" he thought as he walked into the bar.

He sat down on a stool and ordered a large Russian Vodka. "What's a young fella like you doing out this late in a place like this?" the bar tender who had served him asked Kai grunted and continued to sip at his drink.

"Ah, I get it lady trouble right?" he stated Kai nodded. "Y'know something I went through the same thing at your age, the lass ripped my heart out she did" he said Kai grunted again "Y'know something you should really shut up" he thought bitterly 'I came to this place so I could be alone not so I could have a lecture about girls and how terrible they are' he thought. He sighed as he thought about Kimiko and Jay again. The alcohol lost its burn and now it was warm and comforting but just the thought of Kimiko with Jay burned worse then anything.

I groaned as the sun hit my face I looked around "Wait, my room isn't blue and it's not this messy" I thought as I looked around the blue painted walls with posters of super models and cars. "Mmmm…something's warm and smells good…wait what the hell is next to me?" I thought in panic as I turned over to see Jay my eyes widen at the possibilities of what might have happened the night before "Ugh why the fuck am I so slow, think stupid girl think!" I thought. I gasp as I remember everything. The fight! Kai! Oh god I hope he's okay! Wait a minute what the hell am I doing in Jay's room…in his bed…NAKED! Oh God I didn't! I groan "I did…I slept with Jay Ugh god how stupid am I!" I whisper to myself.

Making Jay stir I look back at him to see him grinning at me lazily he pulled me down and kissed me gently but roughs enough to bruise my lips. "Why to I feel bile rising up whenever he kisses me now?" I thought as he continued to kiss me "Because he's not the one I love…he's not Kai" I answered my own question silently. Jay pulled away to look at me "What's wrong?" he asked I sigh and look at him "Nothing" I said and faked a smiled.

Jay looked at me with a raised eyebrow "You sure?" he asked I nod "Yeah just fine" I said Jay looked at me again unsure but then nodded. "Good" he whispered as he kissed me again. I groan into the kiss "I have to do this otherwise he'll think something's wrong" I thought as I kissed him Jay smirked and pulled me closer to him kissing me deeper. His hands roaming freely over my body making my skin feel tainted and dirty. I brake away and look at him "Jay…what exactly happened last night?" I asked fearing his answer but prepared for the worse, Jay grinned "I'm surprised you don't remember" he said before leaning to my ear "You gave yourself willingly to me" he whispered as if I were a prize won in a deadly sport. My heart sank as I heard and the only thought running through my head was of one person…Kai.

"You believed him?!" I heard the unmistakable sound of Tala's yell as I walked into the class room Raven rolled her eyes "Yes I already told you" she said I raise an eyebrow "What's going on?" I asked as I put my books down and sat on my desk "Raven believed Kai and let him go out last night ALONE mind you, and now we can't find him and he won't answer his cell" Tala explained Raven growled "You try being half asleep with a little monster bothering you constantly while answering a question you have no idea what the subject is?!" the dark haired girl yelled. We both cringe "Okay we heard you, the people in the freaking underworld heard you" Tala said I sigh "Wait so Kai didn't come home?" I asked they nod I groan "It's all my fault" I scolded myself

The two look at me with raised eyebrows "What do you mean?" Raven asked I close my eyes tightly "I mean it's my fault Kai didn't come home" I whispered sadly looking down. "How is it your fault?" Tala asked as he wrapped an arm around me for comfort I sigh "I saw Jay and Kai get into a fight last night and I didn't do anything to help" I said lowly they nodded "What was the fight about?" Tala asked Raven glared at him "You are such a dick, Tala the fight was about her!" she stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Tala glared at her "Well sue me for asking!" he growled suddenly the bell rang and everyone filled the class and the teacher began his lesson.

I sigh as I looked out the window trying to pay attention but my mind kept wandering to Kai "I hope he's okay, where could he have gone too? What could have happened to him?" I kept asking myself but no answers seemed to fit or satisfied me.

Kai staggered out of the bar or more like started to stagger then fell down hard on his face, he groaned "Why da uck oes my ead urt" he slurred as he looked around through glazed over eyes. He picked himself up the best he could and walked off.

I sighed as I flopped down onto my bed and rolled on my side staring out the dark window. I growled to herself "I've got to find him, at least to make sure he's alright" I whispered "Find who?" a male voice I knew well asked I went wide eyed as I turned to see the last person I expected…Kai.

"Kai?" I asked Kai nodded and walked over to her. I could smell the alcohol on him and cringed "It's because of me" I thought looking down. Kai forced me to look at him by tilting my head up with his index and thumb he gazed at me lovingly "I'm sorry I was such an ass, but it drove me crazy that you chose the dickless wonder over me" he said I smiled at him "Yeah" I whispered still looking down as I remembered what happened with me and Jay. I sigh Kai looked at me concerned "What's wrong?" he asked I didn't answer.

"Kim?" he said softly as he sat beside me I growl "What?" I snapped coldly 'Please forgive me, Kai' I thought Kai stiffened at the sudden harshness that was emitted from my voice he sighed "What's wrong, why won't you answer me?" he asked for the second time I grunt "No reason you would care" I said looking away he glared "Why won't you even look at me?" he said I heard the hurt in his voice he tried to hid. "Because you don't deserve my attention!" I growled facing him "Do you know what I've been through!?" I seethed "What you've done to me? You made me worried sick!" I yelled. Kai sighed "I'm sorry, look I want to start over I want to be with you, no matter what the cost it takes to be with you" he whispered closing in the gape between us.

As his lips descended on mine my door was slammed open Kai growled in annoyance as I pulled away 'you have no idea how hard this is for me, Kai' I thought. As I pushed him off me "What is Hiwatari doing here?" Jay asked gesturing to Kai I raise an eyebrow he sounded way more calm then I expected, something's up I know it, Jay would never be this calm if he saw me with Kai, let alone us kissing.

Jay smirked lazily at us as if we were old time friends or something. He walked up to us and glared at Kai a defiant look in his eye. Kai growled never removing his gaze from Jay as he held me protectively "What are you doing, Kim?" Jay hissed I sigh 'what should I do?' I thought. "She's coming with me, c'mon Kim" Kai said and got up with me in his arms. Jay growled "No way, why would she go with you?" He hissed. Kai smirked "Maybe it's because unlike you, she loves me" he said not glancing back as he reached the door.

Jay stood in our way Kai glared "Move Kenai" he hissed Jay smirked defiantly "not a chance, Kimiko stays here" he growled Kai shook his head "are you really that dense?" he said Jay growled Kai sighed "Okay, I'll say this nice and slow so even you can understand" he said as he pulled me closer "She. Don't. Like. You." He said slowly as if speaking to a child who was denied candy. Jay sneered and growled "What makes you think that?" he asked "Because I know her" Kai stated Jay laughed wickedly "Or really?" he said "If she likes you so much, how come I'm the one she slept with?" he said.

Kai looked at me in disbelief "Did you?" he asked, I look away and nod "I'm so sorry Kai, I was drunk and it just happened" I said sadly Kai growled and pushed me away I grunt. As I stood between the two males "Okay Kim, make your choice it's either me or him I can't live like this anymore you need to make a decision" Kai said as he folded his arms. I went wide eyed 'what do I do?' I thought.

* * *

**I am soooooooooo sorry I didn't update sooner but I have writers block U again I am sorry I'm not going to be able to update any sooner and now I'm juggling with school and grades so it's even harder for me, please do not be mad at me I'm going as fast as I can this chapter alone took me more then half a month to write I sadly admitt it. But still I hope you enjoy it please R&R and if you have any ideas what so ever please please...TELL ME! wether it's for this fic or any others. Again I thank you all -Jasmine**


	8. Her choice her lies

Kai looked at me with impatience as he waited for an answer. I sigh "I…I need more time, okay" I whispered on the verge of tears. Kai grunted "No, you chose now" he stated lowly, I growl as I glare at the ground "I can't…Kai please" I pleaded with him he has to understand. Kai glared and shook his head "Fine, You can have all the time you want now" he said in a sickly sweet voice before he turned and walked out the door "I'm gone you've made your choice Kimiko and I've made mine" he said before walking out. "Kimiko don't worry about him, you deserve better" Jay said as he wrapped his arm around me. I grunted trying my best to cover up my sadness as I shrug his arm off before I walked off.

_Kai's POV_

'Where do I go now?' I thought 'I just walked out on the women I love without a fight…just like he did on me' I sigh and smirk bitterly "Like father like son, eh, dad?!" I yelled as people walked by they looked at me as if I lost my mind. I grunt "I don't care, I have nothing to care for or about anymore" I whispered as it started to rain. People opened umbrellas and scurried in houses, kids were hulled home while I stood there as if the world were in slow motion.

I shake my head making the rain drops shatter into broken diamonds around me "I guess I'm no different then him, I guess he finally got his wish" I said as I began to walk to no where in particular. I suddenly heard foot steps not of my own; I turn and see the last person I expected… "Kimiko?" I whisper in disbelief.

She stood there head bowed as the rain scattered around her but looked as if it barely touched her perfect skin, her hair was soaked and tangled around her face. She looked like a Greek goddess from some ancient myth as the moon caressed her perfect form. I was mesmerized and my breath caught in my throat I was unable to breath properly terrified of breaking the spell.

_Kimiko's POV_

I smile a bit 'Kai, I finally found you' I thought as I looked at him. We stared at each other in a trance for what felt like a million years. Lightening flashed and we finally blinked breaking the spell. I sigh as I looked down "Kai" I whispered he looked up immediately and his crimson eyes bore right into my sapphire orbs as if seeking out what I was trying to say. I stare at him lost in the world of my own thoughts and dreams trying to sort them out. I have no clue what I'm feeling. Why does he have a smile on his face, what's he thinking why is he walking over to me…what's he going to do?

Before I could say or do anything I found Kai right in my face his breath lingered down my face and I felt my face grow hot with a blush. I saw the pleased smirk spread over his lips as he looked at me with admiration.

I smile back as our faces near our breathing raced as our lips grew closer my eyes shut close as my lips parted waiting for his to descend… they never did. I open my eyes and look at him he looked away I raised an eyebrow "Kai?" I asked. He snapped his head towards me and I swear I heard a crack.

"What?" he asked coldly his eyes were dark and looked unforgiving. I sigh "Please, don't look so cold and mean" I whispered he chuckled bitterly and I cringed "What am I suppose to look like?" he spat coldly "Happy for you, you just chose a thing that doesn't give a shit about you or what you do!" he said "To him you're just a plaything, and I can't stand him treating you as such" he said.

I look at him in shock as he advanced on me his hand caressed my cheek gently "You deserve so much better…you deserve me someone who will cherish you and treat you as royalty as you should be treated" he whispered as his lips finally descended on mine.

Kimiko opened her eyes to be met with crimson orbs. Kai smiled at her something he rarely ever did, Kimiko sighed "I can't do this" she said as she turned "Kai, I'm sorry" she whispered about to walk off but Kai stopped her. Kimiko turned to be met with a glare not of hatred but he was pleading her to stay with him. She sighed again and looked down away from his gaze.

Kai cupped her cheek with his hand as he looked at her. "Kimiko no one has to know about us if that's what you want, it can be our secret Jay can go screw himself for all I care but I don't want you near him" he whispered as his other hand sank around her waist.

Kimiko's eyes widened "Kai he's my boyfriend now of course I have to be near him!" she said Kai looked down and sighed "When can I see you again?" he asked Kimiko smiled softly "Tomorrow meet me at the old church at six o' clock" she said Kai nodded and kissed her softly Kimiko smiled a bit and walked off.

When Kimiko reached inside her house she ran to her room ignoring her mother and Luke's cries and questions. She didn't answer, she couldn't she didn't have a straight honest answer for them. She would have to lie to keep Kai and her relationship a secret. When she reached her room she saw Jay leaning on her wall in the same position Kai took. She sighed as she realized she had to lie to him to protect Kai.

Jay looked at her when he heard the sigh; his eyes held worry but held another kind of emotion she didn't know of. Kimiko smiled briefly at him before she jumped on her bed and curled up in a ball. Jay looked at her amused as he lied down next to her he wrapped her in his arms before he sighed "Where were you?" he asked as he snuggled closer.

Kimiko closed her eyes a bit as she thought "Out" she smirked Jay chuckled a bit "I know, I mean where were you when you were out?" he asked more detailed. Kimiko groaned "Look, I was just out with a friend okay, now Jay I'm really tired and I have a headache so please leave me alone!" she sighed.

Jay looked at her shocked and a bit of anger showed when he realized she had defied him. Kimiko glared a bit before she rolled over and closed her eyes. Jay sighed but did the same pulling her closer soon he was breathing evenly on her neck. All Kimiko could think of was tomorrow, Kai and all the lies she would have to say but to be with Kai it would be all worth it…at least she hoped.

* * *

**I am so sorry for the long wait and that this chapter was so short but I have major writers block plus our internet was down so I couldn't get on. I really need ideas and would be so grateful if you guys could give me some ideas. R&R plz thanks again-Jasmine. **


	9. No more Lies while on the Run

I yawned as I sat up in bed. I then got out of bed and walked over to my closet I looked around and chose my items before walking into the bathroom. After I got ready I walked out of the bathroom and smirked posing in a cocky stance. I wore a black tank top with lacey straps and ripped up camouflage cargos I walked down stairs after putting in my skull studs and tying my hair into a knot.

Jay looked at me amused I smirked ignoring the look. "That's an uh very nice outfit you're wearing Kimiko" Luke said as I sat down, I nodded a simple 'thank you' though couldn't help but shiver as the memory of Luke assaulting me. I had been wondering if I should have told my mother or even Kai. But he threatened me that he would kill me if I told anyone other then his son.

This wasn't very comforting considering his son could be another rapist like him and the fact that I've never even met the guy. Oh did I forget to mention the Jay isn't Luke's real son? Guess I did, yeah he's not he's his adopted son. How did I find this out you asks? Simple Jay told me.

"C'mon Kim, I'll drive you to school" Jay said glaring a bit at his father as he got up. "Actually I was planning on skating to school, Jay" I said showing him my black and red roller skates. He shrugged ignoring my statement grabbing my hand as I reached for my book bag. I glance at him and his eyes told me that we needed to go, there was no room for argue this time so I obeyed and followed him to his car.

Once we reached outside I ripped out of his grasp "Jay what's wrong with you?!" I yelled. Jay looked down "It's him" he said I raise an eyebrow "Him? Who the hell is him?" I asked confused. Jay looked up and glared "You're in love with him!" he yelled pushing me up against the car.

Struggling I yelled at him "Who Jay? I'm not in love with anyone but you!" he growled "Liar!" he hissed "Last night you were out looking for Hiwatari!" he growled. I stopped struggling and looked down "How did you know?" I asked silently. Jay grunted "I saw you" he said letting go.

I look down still he sighed "How could you do this to me Kim?" he asked and for the first time he actually sounded like he was really hurt. I sigh "I don't know" I whispered and I really didn't, I don't know what happened. I mean Kai and I were bitter rivals in the beginning but now…we love each other.

Jay looked at me his eyes were bitter and cold. "Go" he said finally I look up at him and raise an eyebrow "Go" he repeated more as a threat I still didn't move unsure of what he was saying he growled "Go to him!" he yelled stating what he ment. I was shocked by his outburst but sighed as I looked down "I'm sorry, Jay" I whispered as I slid on my roller skates. Jay grunted uncaringly "Whatever, just go I can't stand the sight of you…whore" he spat lowly.

I sigh again as I whip away unwanted tears before I started off. "Where to go?" I whispered but before I could even change to a different foot someone caught my wrist. I look back and sigh "What do you want now, Jay?" I asked looking away I heard him sigh then I felt something cold drop into my hand. I look down at my hand seeing a familiar object.

Jay smirked bitterly "Your lover boy would want you to be wearing that" he sneered. I look down at the watch again; it seemed sort of silly really that this watch was a symbol of some sort, a symbol of affection, of love. But it was just a watch, an object with little purpose or meaning. I sigh and shake my head fastening the watch to my wrist. I then took off again.

Kai sighed "Where the hell is she?" he asked as he looked at the pale sky again from the window of the old medieval church. Suddenly the church door slammed shut. Kai looked up and glared at the intruder "Jay what do you want?" he growled Jay smirked "I want you to stay away from Kimiko, get as far away from this place" he said walking over to him.

Kai looked at him bored "What if I don't?" he asked Jay sneered "Then you'll suffer the consequences of losing your life!" he spat. Kai glared "Why am I such a threat to you?" he growled Jay laughed a sinister chuckle "Oh, you're not a threat" he said "This is a threat!" he hissed shoving Kai making him hit his head against a bench.

Kai growled as he glared at Jay. Jay smirked "this is a very nice church, don't you think?" he said as he smoothed his hand over a cement column, Kai glared "What do you say of being buried here?" He sneered. Kai glared still at him as Jay walked over to him "You will get on the next train to Olestra and never come back here, you won't have any contact with Kimiko don't write to her, call her, e-mail her, don't even think about her" he commanded Kai growled "If you do, I will find out and I will hunt you down and kill you" he threatened.

Kai sighed "You don't have control over me or Kimiko" he said calmly 'No one controls me or tells me what to do' he thought. Jay growled as he shoved the young Hiwatari again "You will do as I say and stay away from Kimiko, she's mine now" he said Kai glared "How can you talk about her as if she were some kind of trophy?" Kai hissed Jay chuckled again "Because that's all she is!" he stated.

Kai sighed "You really have no idea of what she's been through?" he said Jay looked at him. Kai stood and glared down at him shaking his head "Kimiko isn't a trophy, she's a living being who deserves to be treated with kindness and love, she's had a hard life and you treating her like garbage isn't helping her recover from it" he said. Jay looked at him and Kai sighed "She hasn't told you of her past?" Kai asked. Jay shook his head "No, and frankly I really don't care" he grunted.

Kai glared "If you don't care about her then why the hell are you with her?!" he growled. Jay shrugged "For the fun of it I guess, she's not really worth much but a good fuck" he said. Kai growled then sighed "You shouldn't be the one threatening me, Kenai" he said. Jay looked at him "Oh really and this is because?" he asked not caring if he had an answer or not.

"Because I have connections, connections with people who are hired for assassinations" he said and amusement flickered in his red orbs at the sight of Jay going wide eyed in shock. Kai sneered as he held Jay by the collar of his shirt lifting him off the ground "Threaten me or Kimiko again, and I will kill you personally" he threatened and his eyes showed that he would carry out with the threat.

Jay nodded and grunted as Kai dropped him on the ground "Now go and I'll forget we ever had this encounter" he said. Jay nodded and scrambled to his feet before running out.

Kai smirked to himself before he sighed. The church door slammed closed again and he growled glaring at the ground "I thought I told you to-," he stopped once he noticed it was Kimiko. She looked at him oddly for a minute before Kai shook his head and smiled a bit. "Forget what I was saying earlier" he said she nodded.

She then noticed the gash in his head and walked over to him "Kai, your head is bleeding" she stated. Kai raised an eyebrow he then touched the side of his head and winced he noticed blood on his fingers "Oh, so it is" he said casually.

"How you get the gash?" she asked Kai shrugged "Must have bumped my head coming in the window" he lied 'But it's not a lie, I really did bump my head on the window coming in' he thought half guiltily. Kimiko raised an eyebrow "Kai, why would you go through a window the door was open?" she said. Kai grunted "Not when I was here, besides it was a challenge" he shrugged.

Kimiko sighed "At least let me bandage it, you'll lose more blood if I don't" she said as she tore off a piece of her sleeve. Kai watched her; she really was amazing to him. She focused on her work rather than him stare. She sighed "You really are an idiot Kai" she smirked, Kai blinked a bit but chuckled a bit "Oh really?" he asked as he knelt down beside her.

She looked at him and nodded "Yeah, really I thought you of all people would have at least thought of trying to bang the door down" she said. Kai looked at her "Yeah well I couldn't with a bad arm" he stated gesturing to his right arm. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow he shrugged "I launched Dranzer too hard and he went flying off hitting a tree, then he hit my arm" he shrugged as if it weren't a big deal.

She rolled her eyes and shook her head "Well c'mon, I have to go soon or Jay will come looking for me thinking you kidnapped me" she said standing. Kai chuckled at her statement standing also "That's not a bad idea, but Jay won't come looking for you" he said. She looked at him "What did you do?" she asked Kai smirked "I had a little talk with him" he said.

She groaned "Kai, why did you do that now Luke will come looking for me?!" she cried Kai raised an eyebrow "What's the big deal if he does?" he asked. She sighed "He tried to rape me, Kai" she whispered looking down. Kai went wide eyed "He what?!" he growled. Kimiko nodded "The only reason he didn't was because Jay saved me" she said.

Kai sighed "I didn't know, but he won't Jay won't tell him and you'll be safe" he said holding her tightly. Kimiko sighed "I'm scared, Kai he's worse then my own father" she whispered Kai nodded he knew it was hard for her to say that, and considering she never really knew her real father and for her to say that Luke her step father was worse then him, he knew that it must be bad.

Kimiko sighed again she's been doing that a lot lately. Kai looked at her "What do you plan to do?" he asked Kimiko looked down "What I've always done with my problems" she said and paused to look at him "Run".

* * *

**Okay, here's the next chapter sorry it took so long but I've been having major writers block. Okay many of you have been getting the idea that Jay is Kimiko's step brother now along with being her boyfriend. Well that's not all true, since there parents aren't married now they are not step siblings. They are boyfriend and girlfriend but they're not related by marriage. I had to get that across it's been bugging me slightly okay so now that's cleared up, please R&R and send me ideas please I would really appreciate it. Thanks again- Jasmine. **


	10. The Condom and her final choice

I was soaked and panting by the time I reached my house. I ignored my mothers cries as she called for me, I ran up stairs wanting to be anywhere but here. I grabbed all my stuff and packed them away. I grabbed my toothbrush and stuck it on a chain tying it around my neck. I took out a silver case with a phoenix on it, I smiled sadly.

It was a Swiss army knife; my father had given it to me when I turned fourteen. I never even opened it since he had given it to me. Suddenly my door slammed open I glare at the intruder "What do you want?" I hissed I wasn't in the mood to talk especially to him. Jay smirked casually "Where do you think you're going?" he asked blocking my way to the door my glare darkened "Away" I answered.

He grabbed me and turned me around smirking. "You're not going anywhere, you see you're mine now" he said, I growled "I don't belong to anyone, I'm not a trophy!" I hissed. Jay sneered "You could've fooled me" he said. I glare as I storm out taking my stuff with me.

When I reached downstairs my mother grabbed me glaring darkly. "Kimiko Ame Meco, what do you call this?!" she yelled showing me a silver wrapped package. I raise an eyebrow "A condom" I answered wondering why she even asked me this, she should know what one looks like. "Uh huh, and do you know where I found this condom?" she asked I shook my head utterly confused. "I found this in your room!" she said.

I glanced at Luke, he was looking skittish as he glanced at the floor, I smirk as I crossed my arms "Well, I don't know how it got in my room, ask Luke" I said. My mother glared as she turned at Luke "Luke, do you know how this got in Kimiko's room?" she asked Luke finally looked up and shook his head. "No, maybe her boyfriend brought it over thinking of other plans" he said.

I growl "Kai wouldn't do anything like that!" I growled Luke sneered "He is a boy after all, though" he stated "And you're a perverted rapist!" I uttered under my breath. My mother heard and looked at me "Kimiko, what did you say?" she asked. I grunted "Nothing" I whispered bitterly picking up my stuff, my mother noticed "Where are you going?" she asked I shrugged "Anywhere but here" I spat walking out the door, ignoring the calls of my mother.

I never looked back.

It started to rain, as if leaving home wasn't enough! That made it worse. I sigh the rain fitted my mood perfectly. Isolated and alone at least that's what I thought. There he stood, all mighty, full of pride as if he had done something wonderful or lifesaving. My gaze darkened a bit. He neared hesitatingly but sure. I look away. "What are you doing here, Kai?" I asked. He smirked "I was going to ask the same" he said. I look at him "Answer the damn question, Hiwatari" I growled.

He looked shocked by my tone. "I came here because you said that you're running away" he stated. I glared "Exactly me, not you so go home" I said. He looked at me as he wrapped an arm around me. "Now what kind of boyfriend do you think I am?" he raised an eyebrow I look away ashamed. "You should know by now that I'm not one to take orders easily, I'm not going to let you leave here unless I'm coming with you" he said softly. I glare at him "Why do you even give a damn about me?" I hissed.

His smirk never faltered as he spoke "Have you forgotten already, I love you Kimiko" he said almost as if it were the first time. I looked down and sigh "Kai, you can't come with me" I stated. Kai blinked "What do you mean?" he asked. I sigh "I mean you can't come with me, it's dangerous" I said. Kai rolled his eyes "And you think after that sentence right there I'm going to let you go alone" he asked. I look down "Please Kai, this is hard enough for me with leaving home" I whimpered, his eyes narrowed and I thought he would strike out at me.

But to my surprise he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me close. "I'm not leaving you" he whispered. I sigh "Fine" I caved in. Kai grinned triumphantly I rolled my eyes and sighed "okay, c'mon now we have to leave now before dawn" I said. Kai nodded and followed.

"You're where?!" Raven's voice rang through the phone. Kai grimaced holding it away from his ear "Raven, relax I'm with Kimiko so nothing can go wrong" he said. He heard Raven growl "That doesn't make a difference, Kai you're all the way in Zen Hai with no money! Mom and Dad are worried about you!" she said Kai glared "Since when did you start calling the witch 'mom'?" he hissed. Raven sighed "Kai, please come-," Kai never heard the rest he hung up.

Kimiko sighed 'What am I doing?' she thought. Kai walked over to her with a glare, she decided not to ask knowing it would just result in a fight. Kai sighed as he sat down, Kimiko looked at him "What did she say?" she asked. Kai grunted "Nothing but bullshit" he growled. Kimiko nodded "Kai, where are we going to stay?" she asked Kai grunted "You figure it out, it was your plan on leaving" he hissed. Kimiko glared "Well no one asked you to come, smart ass!" she yelled before she walked out. Kai sighed and followed her.

"Kim!" he called as he ran after her Kimiko ignored him "Leave me alone, Kai!" she hissed as he reached her. Kai grabbed her wrist making her stop she turned to the young Hiwatari and glared, fury and hurt showed in her eyes. Kai sighed "I didn't mean what I said back there" he said Kimiko looked down "Could have fooled me" she said bitterly. Kai looked at her "C'mon Kim…I'm sorry I really am I'm just pissed is all" he said. Kimiko sighed "Fine" she said. Kai nodded "Okay" he said walking back into the building Kimiko followed.

"Well isn't this a pretty site" a dark voice said Kimiko stiffened at the statement. She turned along with Kai, Kai glared at the intruder "Jay, what are you doing here?" he hissed. The brown haired teen sneered "I need to talk with Kimiko" he said Kai growled "Whatever you came here to say you can say it in front of me" he said Kimiko looked down. "Kai, go wait outside I'll be there in a minute" she said softly Kai looked at her amazed "But-" he was cut off "Kai" she pleaded he sighed and with one last deadly glare at Jay he walked out.

Kimiko sighed "Nani?" she asked. Jay smirked lazily leaning on the frame of the door. Kimiko's glare darkened "What do you want?" she hissed "I want to talk to you" he said. "Fine, talk" she said. Jay sighed "Look Kim I know that you couldn't trust me back then, I know that but I've changed" he said Kimiko went wide eyed 'Is he saying what I think he's saying?" she thought. "Come with me Kim" he pleaded walking closer to her. Kimiko shook her head "n-no" she said Jay smiled sickly sweet "Don't tell me that you didn't miss me" he said.

Kimiko looked down and sighed "Sorry to burst your bubble but I didn't miss you, Jay" she said. Jay looked at her and tilted her head up her sapphire orbs cold he sighed "This is your last chance Kim, please come with me" he whispered "I said no" she said "no, no, no, NO!" she hissed. Jay glared "Don't say no just to make me shut up, only say no if you really don't want to be with me!" he said. Kimiko sighed 'This is it, my choice...my final choice...I guess there's no turning back now" she thought "No!" she said. Jay sighed and backed up he shook his head almost ashamed before he walked out.

Kimiko sighed as she sunk down to the floor she rested her head on her knees and cried. Kai walked back into the building and noticed her crying he glared 'Jay that bastard' he thought before he walked over to her and wrapped her in his arms "Kim" he said softly. She looked up mascara smeared with salty tears her eyes glazed Kai smiled softly down at her. She sighed and hugged him Kai hugged back "You made the right choice Kim" he reassured. She nodded "riguretto, Kai-kun" she whispered Kai smiled at this "No regrets, I've made the right choice I'm sure of it" she smiled. Kai nodded and kissed her she smiled and kissed back she pulled him closer making him lose his balance and falling onto her. "Are you sure?" he asked she looked down and sighed, she looked back up at him.

* * *

**Haha cliffy! I am sooo sorry that it took so long to update but my comp crashed. Okay so now here's a poll.**

**Poll: Should I make a lemon in the next chap?**

**Yes**

**No**

**Don't care. **

**Okay so put it into your review and I'll make the next chapter fast thanks guys! And R&R! -Jasmine**


	11. Lose your virginity and flee

**Okay so the votes are in and you guys voted for a lemon so...HERE IT IS! And if it sucks feel free to flame me I'm not so good at lemons. Anyway R&R and thanks for the votes! ON WITH THE STORY!**

**LAST TIME: Kai nodded and kissed her she smiled and kissed back she pulled him closer making him lose his balance and falling onto her. "Are you sure?" he asked she looked down and sighed, she looked back up at him.

* * *

**

I stare up at Kai, lost in his eyes as I tried to make up my mind _'No doubt mum will kill me for losing my virginity to Kai, let only doing it in an abandoned warehouse_' I thought. Kai waited for my answer patiently. I sigh _'Forget about mum, forget about Jay, forget about everything...it's my choice not there's'_ I thought with another sigh. "Kim, we don't have to do anything if you don't want to" he stated noticing my sighing.

I shook my head "No, it's okay I want to do this" I smiled softly. Kai nodded and smiled at me before he leaned in and kissed me again. I sigh contently '_Why does this feel so right, yet wrong at the same time?'_ I thought. Kai worked his way down to my collar bone leaving hot open mouthed butterfly kisses. I gasp as he slowly nibbled at my neck making me press close to him. He smirked and pulled me closer growling possessively into my neck, I giggled softly at this.

He stopped to take off my shirt and to unclipped my bra while I take off his shirt I smile as I looked up at his well-toned chest he smirked "see something you like?" he asked I felt my cheeks grow hot as I stare up at him he chuckled and captured my lips in another heated kiss I break away gasping for air he smiled down at me and began to kiss me again I gasp as his finger tips touched my nipples.

I shiver with anticipation as he worked his way down my stomach he stopped again to unzip my jeans and threw them on the ground with the rest of our cloths he chuckled as I fiddled with his buckle and help me undo it once that was out of the way they landed on the floor too leaving us only in our undergarments to be rid of.

They somehow landed on the ground as well leaving us completely naked _'okay, Kimiko now breathe in…out…in…out good now just do that one-thousand more times'_ I was so caught up in my own thoughts that I didn't feel Kai's warm breath on my neck "Kim it'll be alright" he whispered in my ear I gulp and look up at him he smiled "you ready?" he asked I sigh and gulp before nodding I held onto his shoulders to brace myself and he entered I gasp at the pain that followed but soon transformed into pleasure.

I moan as he goes deeper thrusting into me more violently I moan his name with each thrust our bodies grinding and pounding into each other I moan louder and louder our bodies sticking from sweat from the friction "Kai I'm going to" I moaned "I, I know" he breathed "oh god" we both nearly screamed and I climaxed a few moments later Kai came too, beads of sweat trickled down his face he smiled and kissed me before slowly sliding out of me.

Kai wrapped me in his arms and smiled snuggling closer "Kai" I whispered. "Mm" he murmured. "How many have you loved before me?" I asked "none" he replied quickly "And after me?" I asked. "None" he repeated the same answer. That made me smile as I snuggled closer to him. Kai pulled me closer as he closed his eyes. I heard his breath beating evenly on my neck as he fell asleep. I soon followed.

'What have I done?' was my first thought as I opened my eyes the next morning. I quickly pulled on my tank top and jeans almost embarrassed for Kai to see me naked. I cringed as I sat up I felt sore,really sore. Kai looked at me and smirked "You okay, babe?" he asked pulling me down as he kissed my neck. I raised an eyebrow at the name he referred me to _'He never, not once ever called me 'babe' before'_ I thought. I looked at him as he smiled "Kai" I said. He looked at me "Tell me you love me" I whisper he looked at me confused "You know I love you, Kim" he said pulling me closer.

I sigh "I need to hear you say it" I whisper. Kai sighed "Kim...I-" I cut him off "It was just a one night stand, it meant nothing to you, just a good fuck...I get it" I repeated the usual phrase that most or all guys said after that screwed you over. Kai looked at me shocked but wasn't taken back by my statement knowing he had said the phrase many times before.

I sigh as he reached out to me "No, Kai just save it I've heard it before" I whisper standing. "But Kim,I-" I cut him off with my most deadliest glare. Kai sighed and looked away. I sigh as I gather my things pulling on my shoes. I glance at him and look away walking out I pulled out my cell.

Hearing ringing as a voice came on the other end. "Hello" the voice was rugged and obviously belonged to a male. I cringe "D-Dad" I whisper "Kimiko?" he sounded surprised to say the least. I force a smile "Yeah, Listen" I said thinking it over "I-I want to, to come home" I said. _'I've just made the biggest mistake in my life_.'

* * *

**Yes it's finally finished! I am so sorry it took so long to complete but hey! I actually put a lemon in even though it's crappy...hehe another cliffy! I abosulutly LOVE the ending to this! Anyway review and any ideas ya got or want to see in the story don't be shy...SPEAK!! anyway thanks-Jasmine. **


	12. Oh daddy dearest I HATE YOU!

"You what?" he asked, I can't blame him for sounding the way he did, I haven't seen him nor spoken with him in eight years. "I want to come home" I repeated with more confidence.

"Why?" he asked "Your mother treating you like garbage, I always knew she would" he said, rather smugly. I glared, no matter how I felt about my mother right now there was no way I would let her be disowned by my father.

"No! Dad, mom's treating me fine"

I was tempted to bite out 'unlike you' but thought otherwise.

"Then why come and live with me?" he sounded as if he never wanted me.

'Because I miss you, daddy' I mused the saying with bitter humor in my mind.

"I just do, don't you want me to live with you?"

"Of course I do, it's just that things have been...rather crazy over here it's no place to raise a child"

"But I'm not a child!" my words were mocking me as I whined. I could picture him smirking.

"Alright, if you want to come here then fine,I'll be waiting at the airport when you get here" and with that he hung up.

I sigh, what have I done? I just signed my death will didn't I? I pick up my duffel bag and swing it over my shoulder walking off. I heard rumbling, no clouds so it can't be rain. I glance over my shoulder and see the devil himself...Kai. On a motorcycle non-the-less.

I glare picking up my pace, like I could really out walk a motorcycle! But at this point I wasn't in the mood to talk to him. I just had sex with the guy! Aren't people usually all happy lovey-dovy after they made love? Then again most people say 'I love you' after they made love too!

"Get on, Kim!" Kai yelled to me over the motor.

I glare "Fuck off!" I hiss.

"Get on!"

"No!"

"Get on!"

"Go to hell!"

"Get the fuck on!"

"No, now leave me alone!"

I ran, I ran as fast as my feet would carry me. Knowing it would be only a matter of seconds before he caught up to me. I slowed not hearing the motor anymore.

Wait a minute, why aren't my feet touching the ground?

I CAN FLY!! WEE MOMMY LOOK AT ME I'M FLY-

OW!!

'What the fuck?'

'Okay,my feet aren't touching the ground and I'm sitting?' how does that work?

"Hold on" I knew that voice...crimson eyes stared me down as I looked at...KAI!!

'How the hell did I-'

'Oh he looks so sexy without a shirt...'

'Whoa! No, bad, I'm supposed to be mad at the dick head, remember!'

As I argued with myself Kai was already speeding down the road without my knowledge.

'Line,line,line,line,line-'

'Whoa,wait the ground's not suppose to be moving?'

"Kim, what the fuck were you thinking!" I heard Kai yell at me. Snapping back to reality and out of fairyland.

I glare "I was thinking of leaving your sorry ass back in Zen Hai!" I hiss.

"And how's that working out for you?" I could see him smirking.

"Stop being a smart ass and let me off!"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"KIDNAPPER!!"

I could hear his mocking laugh. I could always jump off right? But that would be like suicide!

"There's no way of getting out of this one, Kim" he said as if he could read my thoughts.

"Didn't know you were a mind reader"

"I have my ways"

I look down, why didn't he say it? That was the one thought, the only thought that's been on my mind since I left. I jolted forwards and banged into his back. We stopped.

I blinked, no trees, loud noises, lots and lots of pointy things...WAS HE GONNA KILL ME!!!

Kai hopped off and picked me up and settled me on the ground. "Where are we?" I asked.

"An airport, genius you wanted to see your dad, right?" he looked at me blankly.

"Yeah, but I didn't expect you to come and tag along like a lost puppy" I mumbled.

He ignored my comment and walked into the large building, I followed.

"Two tickets to Oklahoma, USA" Kai stated to a gray haired lady in a blue suit at the front desk.

I blink "TWO?! Oh no, there is no way in hell are you coming with me!!" I snapped.

Nearly half the people in line stared at me.

LIKE I CARE!

Kai turned once he had the tickets and glared at me. Grabbing my arm he dragged me off. Hopefully not to my death bed.

"You need to learn to shut your mouth" he snapped.

"And you need to learn to stop following me like a fucking stalker!"

He sat down on a blue chair and possessively tugged me onto his lap. I glare at him "Why are you so set on coming with me!" I asked.

"To annoy you" he rolled his eyes.

"It sure as hell is working" I pouted.

"I'm coming to protect you, I have a bad feeling about this"

So do I...my father isn't the happiest nor nicest person in the world...even to his own kid.

'_FLIGHT 220 TO OKLAHOMA IS NOW BOARDING'_

_'FLIGHT 220 IS NOW BOARDING' _

That annoying voice over the loudspeaker said.

"That's us" Kai announced.

I roll my eyes 'No shit, genus'

He stood and grabbed my bag walking off.

HEY THAT'S MY BAG!!!

"That's mine!" I whine like a child as I run after him.

'He's putting it on a rolly thingy?'

Before I could even blink my bag was gone.

IT ATE MY BAG!!!!

"Kim!" Kai's voice boomed as he grabbed my wrist and dragged me towards a door. He handed the man the tickets and walked through the tunnel.

'_PASSANGERS PLEASE BUCKLE YOUR SEAT BELTS'_

A light flashed overhead blinking the words '_Buckle Up'_ in red with a picture of seat buckles.

I sigh as my seat buckle was already strapped in I stare out the window. And soon we were moving. And all I could see were clouds.

'Please let him like me' I thought nervously as I stared at the clouds. One and maybe the only good memory I had of my family when my dad was still around flashed through my mind.

**FLAHSBACK**

_A young slightly chubby girl ran as bubbles appeared from a purple wand. Blue hair surrounded her face as she grinned happily. She looked to be the age of seven. "C'mon Himoto!" she called and a girl the age of four ran out from a bush. Her red hair flowed like wild fire as she ran over to meet her sister. _

"_Girls!" a young rugged looking man called from a picnic table. The two siblings grinned widely "Daddy!" they cried running to him. His arms engulfed them in an air gasping hug. They giggled. Suddenly a blue haired women walked up to them, a platter of food in hand. "Time to eat!" she announced. The two girls ran to the table and smiled before eating. Their parents watched them proudly and filled with love. _

"_Who wants to go swimming!" _

**ENDFLAHSBACK**

I sigh.

'That was the only time I can ever remember them happy together'

I glance down.

'It was only a year ago she told us...she hid it from us for seven years'

A glare formed.

'How could she do that! And how could he hurt us like that...'

I can still remember her tear stained face, Himoto's waling and me...turning numb.

**FLASHBACK**

"_You bastard!" glass shattered and scattered everywhere like broken diamonds. Tears streamed down Kori Meco's face as she watched her husband pack. "Now, Kori it's not like we didn't see it coming" he reasoned. "You just simply didn't satisfy me" he said as if it were nothing. "How could you do this to me! To our kids!" she yelled. "Now, Kori don't go and drag those little bitches into this!" he snapped. _

_SLAP._

_She glared deadly "Don't you ever call them that again" she hissed. "Get Out" she slammed the door open. He smirked bitterly. "With pleasure" he said with ease before walking out. Leaving them forever. _

_Only one thought running through her mind. 'What will I tell the kids?' _

**ENDFLAHSBACK **

I saw everything that day. A single tear rolled down my cheek. "How could he do that? Didn't he love us?" I whisper. Kai must have noticed as he pulled me to him, stroking my hair lightly.

"Every thing's going to be fine, Kim" he promised silently. I smile bitterly

If only that were true.

_'WE HAVE NOW ARRIVED AT OKLAHOMA, USA THANK YOU FOR FLYING WITH JENKO NO TENSHI AIRLINE, HAVE A NICE DAY' _

That voice almost mocked me.

We walked off the plane and my feet felt like jelly. I nearly fell and would have landed face first into the ground if it weren't for Kai.

Well, here we are...Oklahoma,USA.

My final resting place.


	13. But I LOVE HIM daddy!

"Well here we are, Oklahoma" Kai said and raised his arms to the sky, almost as if welcoming the city.

I walk passed him as if he were dust blowing in the wind.

I roll my eyes "Yeah, right perky bastard".

Walking into the airport building I noticed a dark shady man, under the shadows of the escalators. And knew at once that it was my father.

I walked up to him, unsure of what he would say. I looked up at his dark scarlet eyes. "Kimiko" he said, a sly smirk appeared. My name sounded foreign as he said it. I nod and pick up my bag.

'IT HADN'T BEEN EATTEN!!'

I noticed the glare form as Kai walked up to me. My father stood and took a few steps forward.

"Who's this,scumbag?" he grinned sickly. I narrow my eyes "Dad this is my boyfriend, Kai...and he's not a scumbag" I said trying to keep calm. Kai glared at him and grabbed my waist pulling me to his side protectively.

"I'm Kai and you are...?"

"I'm Hikeo Meco"

Kai nodded and stared at my father, both not taking any recognition of my presence.

I AM ALIVE HERE PEOPLE!!!

With a nod of silent agreement that this glaring contest wasn't over they finally took recognition of my presence.

"Long time no see, eh kiddo" my father said grinning brightly as he took me under his arm. Acting as if nothing had ever happened before. 'How can he do this?' I asked Kai silently.

AS IF HE CAN READ MY MIND!

Nodding as if he could, Kai followed. I hopped into my dad's Jeep and intently almost on instinct, my feet landed on the dashboard and the music was blaring.

Now, unlike my mother my dad lived for loud music and dare devils. So he never saw any reason to stop the music from blasting and speeding down the highway like a bat out of hell. He grinned from ear to ear as he glanced at me.

"So, how long have you been with this Kai!" he yelled over to me as if Kai was never even in the car. I shrugged not wanting to answer him. Besides, after all the break ups and make ups had I no idea how long we have been together.

It sure felt like forever though.

It looked just like an regular trailer park, right?

HAHAHA!!!

you are so WRONG!

A scowl crossed my face as a ratty looking boy came walking up to me. Oil and mud smeared his face and bare chest. He wore ripped up old jeans as he scanned me with glazed over lustful blue eyes.

"Hey there, baby wanna ditch that low-life and come hang with a real man?" he tried to swoon me.

AS IF!!

Now why is it that when ever a guy says 'a real man' they end up being total jackasses?

"I don't think she would want to hang around with trailer trash like you" Kai hissed as he wrapped an arm around me.

Scumbag glared at him as if he were the trailer trash.

"Who you callin' trailer trash, buddy?"

"You, friend now if you excuse us we have somewhere to be"

Kai turned and as soon as he did, scumbag took a swing. Almost on instinct Kai ducked.

He turned with a pleasing smirk. "I've seen better from my girl here, then you friend" he sneered.

MY GIRL! I'M HIS GIRL!!! I'M THE KAI HIWATARI'S GIRLFRIEND!!

Wait a minute, was that an insult?

"Kyo! What did I tell yall 'bout fighin'?!" My dad's boomed as he walked over to us. Scumbag- I mean Kyo coward behind us.

Aw poor little, Kyo!!

HAHA NOT!!!

"Umm...But Hikeo this scumbag started it!" He defended pointing at Kai.

I glare "HE IS NOT A SCUMBAG!" I yelled.

"Kimiko! Language! I know I taught you better then that" my father scolded.

TAUGHT ME BETTER!

HE WASN'T EVEN IN MY LIFE WHILE GROWING UP!!

I glare and fold my arms. "He was flirting with me! Trying to chat me up the bugger" I growl.

My father looked at Kyo bewildered.

"Is that true, Kyo?" he asked.

Kyo nodded "But Hikeo! I had no idea that this fine youngin was yer daughter!" he said.

My father glared and smacked him across the head.

Kyo whimpered and coward before he ran back into his house.

I cracked up laughing as I saw him run.

PRICELESS!!

"That's a mighty fine, bracelet ye got there kiddo" My dad said as he looked at my bracelet. I grin proudly.

"Yeah, Kai gave it to me" I said.

BIG MISTAKE!

At the sound of Kai my father's face fell and he scowled "Oh, that so" he said seeming uninterested.

I don't get it? Why doesn't he like Kai?

"Hey, not a fair blow!!" someone shouted. I blink and walk outside.

FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT

A chorus of voices chanted as two teens fought. Wait a minute...

NOT AGAIN!!

* * *

**YAY!! another cliff hanger another chapter done. I hope you guys liked this one! I sure had fun writting it! well you know the drill press the button and awwaaay we gooo! **

**R&R **


	14. Fight and the long lost what?

I ran to where the people were standing.

Pushing past them I saw Kai and Kyo fighting.

I groan.

"What the fuck,Kai!" I snapped.

Both teens looked at me as if I were some ghost.

"Kim!"Kai grinned at me.

Seeing his chance, Kyo took a swing at him.

Kai ducked.

One punch.

Two punch.

Three punch.

OUCH!

Kyo landed face first into the dirt. Kyo growled "Son of a-," but before Kyo could finish his threat I jumped between the two teens pulling them apart.

"Would you guys stop acting like I'm not here!" I whined.

Kai growled ignoring my existents as he tried to take a swing at Kyo

'THANK GOD I'M SHORT he almost took a blow at me!' Kyo smirked as he ducked it.

Throwing his own punch at the blue haired teen, Kai being the smart ass he is ducked and kneed Kyo in the stomach making him fall over.

"Ugh, Kai, Kyo stop it you two are acting like fucking babies!" I hissed trying to get there attention. "Shit, Kim we didn't hurt you did we?" Kai asked finally noticed my existents

'I AM ALIVE HERE PEOPLE! THANK YOU FOR NOTICING!'

"You think I would be standing here if I wasn't, now stop acting like a fucking drunk!" I snapped

Kyo finally seeing his chance took a punch towards Kai making him fall backwards.

The crowd roared with excitement! Did they not see what was going on?

"Kyo!! What did I tell y'all bout fightin!!!" a voice boomed.

Kyo coward in fear. But this time...he looked scared, really scared. Almost as if he had seen a ghost. A large strong looking man pushed through the crowd. It wasn't my father. It was worse. It was...my brother.

**A/N. No it's not Jay!!! reason 1) Because Jay is NOT her brother reason 2) HE HAS NO FUCKING CLUE WHERE THEY ARE!!!**

"Uh...Hey there Alex how's it going?" Kyo asked. Alex glared deadly at him. "Don't gimme that 'Hey there Alex' shit, Kyo" he hissed.

'_Itai...' _**(Japanese for ouch)**

Kyo is pretty much dead from here on out...Let us sit back and watch shall we?

I sigh as I look at my oldest brother. My only brother. That I know of. Right?

Kai blinked a bit. He was caked in bruises and blood. Oh the poor aka-chan. **(Japanese for baby)**

WAIT A MINUTE!! No. Bad Kim. Bad. Bad. Bad. I'm suppose to be mad at him REMEMBER!!!!

After the heavy curses from Alex to Kyo. **[A/N what a nice way to greet someone, eh? **

Alex finally looked at me. He blinked a bit. Before smiling kindly.

"Nee-san, is that you?" he asked. I nod smiling slightly. I mean what would you do if your brother came walking up to you after 3 years of no contact? I bet the same thing I just did.

"So...you're the one who started the fight?" Alex glared at Kai. I sighed.

'Great just peachy' I thought.

"Kai" the said teen stuck out his hand. My brother looked at it as if it were tainted in shit. A moment later after he got the hint, Kai put his hand down.

Alex grunted. "So...sis he's the manslut you've been hanging onto for the last 6 months?" he asked casually as if it were no big deal.

I glare. "Yes. But he's not a manslut...a former player but not a manslut" I hissed.

_Well that just blew my chances of Kai being accepted. _

_Great job Kim, great job. _

"Uh-huh" my brother stared at me as if I had two heads. I growl. WHY DOES EVERYONE LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT!!!!

"Well...he started the fight right?"

"Actually-"

"Right...so he pays the price"

_Price? What price? _

"Well no I don't becau-"

"So...as punishment Kai here has the honnor of sweeping out the barn!"

_He said that as if it were a good thing? _

"But I didn't-"

"Get to work slave!!"

"STOP CUTTING ME OFF DAMNIT!!!"

_Oh nice Kai...very nice._

My brother glared down at Kai. One thing I had learned the hard way was to never yell,backtalk,or disobey my brother. Or my father for that matter.

_Oh Kai...you're in for a world of hurt. _

'Why did I ever come here again?'


	15. Gettin' down and dirty in the hay

**Hey everyone, sorry I haven't updated in awhile! School's gonna be starting back up in a week for me so the updates will probably be slow with the homework and writers block and all, really sorry guys. I'll try to update whenever I can! Anyway here's the next chapter, hope ya like and enjoy!!**

* * *

Okay, so I guess it wasn't so bad. I mean, I always did enjoy the fresh smell of the barn. Plus, seeing Kai without a shirt on is always a bonus!

Maybe I should thank my brother after all for this. I mean, Kai does look pretty hot there bailing out the hay. For a city boy he's pretty good with a shovel and pitch fork.

"What are you looking at?"

I blink, seeing Kai with a smug smirk on his face as he hovered over me. Don't. Blush. Don't. Blush. My desperate pleading didn't help with my blush problem as my face, soon lit up like a Christmas tree.

He chuckled, his laugh like black thunder. His scent sweet and fierce as it mixed with the alfalfa. I couldn't help but smile as he dipped in for a kiss. His tongue demanding entrance, with a pleasing moan my mouth opened willingly.

As hard as it was for me, I push him away.

"Later..."

My voice husky as I whisper to him. He groaned, he wanted me now. That part was pretty obvious.

"But Kim...we haven't done it in over...three hours!" he whined. What was he? An addict or something?

I sigh. "Later" I repeated. My brother would kill Kai if he found out. Kai pouted folding his arms like a child.

Awww...he looks even more cute like that!!!

Okay, seriously if it weren't for my brother I would gladly let Kai ravish me. But my brother is worse then my father. That is not a good thing people!

As I was focused more on my own thoughts then on the outside world, I had no idea something or _someone_ was sucking on my neck.

I blink. Finally realizing it. Okay...maybe it's just a cow. But...cows don't suck...we don't have any cows anyways. Maybe it was the cat. Yeah that could be it...the fur ball wants some attention so she licks my neck. Wait...we don't have a cat either. Oh my gawd...what if it's...

AN ALIEN!!! Oh no! See! People thought I was crazy when I said they would take over the world someday!!!

I glance over, waiting to see the slimy green tongue of the alien. Okay...or maybe it's just a horny Kai.

Well, that's a relief. I think?

I growl. As I once again, try to shove him off. No luck what so ever. Damn, why does he have to be so strong?

"Kai...you're suppose to be working"

"I am..."

"Not on me! On the barn floor!"

Damn, I have to stop talking like that! Now, we are in the loft, on the ground in the hay. Kai still won't let up. Fuck him!!

I swear to gawd if he doesn't stop now, I'll have to hit him over the fucking head!! Half way down my collar bone he stopped to look at me. At least he has enough sense to do that.

"Kai, what if my brother comes? You're suppose to be cleaning out the barn as-"

"As punishment, I know thank you mum" his voice was more then a bit a sarcasm. It was harsh. It hurt. Okay, so maybe I do owe him a bit of credit, I mean the guy got in so many fights he didn't have to get into to protect me.

He practically risked his life for me!

I sigh.

"So c'mon, I'll help you with it I used to do this all the time it can be fun"

"Fun?"

I nodded. Surprisingly cleaning out the barn can be fun if you make it. Me and Alex used to do it all the time, play hide and seek in the hay bales. Take turns cleaning the tack. We always ended up laughing by the end of the job.

I jump down from the loft and land in a pail of hay. I laugh.

"C'mon lazy ass! The sooner you get down here the sooner the job gets done!"

Kai sighed, before climbing the ladder down.

THAT'S NO FUN!!!

I stick my tongue out at him. "Slow poke" he rolled his eyes. I grin. I'm guessing it'll be more fun with Kai then it ever was with Alex.

"Okay...so how was the fun?"

Kai groaned as we lay in a stack of hay. Both covered in sweat. Okay, so maybe it wasn't fun for him. But fun for Kai, means me in a French maid dress. I shiver. Not something I'm looking forward to really.

"Well, at least we're done with the job aren't we?"

Ha! That made him shut up. I grin victoriously.

Kimiko: 2 Kai: 0

Yay, man I love being right!

He glared at me through slate bangs. Uh oh...bad idea. As he leaned in, he pulled me to his lap. I smirk, my legs on either side of his waist.

Yay! GO ME! GO ME!!!

I totally just sounded like a six year old! Ah but what the hell...not like anyone can hear me right?

**[A/N: She clearly has no idea about this story, does she? Kim: I DO NOW!!! **

I was doing a little dance in my head as he brushed his lips over him. I swear the angels singed! I shiver, his hands brushing up my sides and back. His tongue demanded access. In which I didn't give him.

DAMN STRAIGHT I AM SUCH A TEASE!! DAMN PROUD OF IT TOO!!!

"Kimiko..."

A strong, fierce voice said I went wide eyed and stiff as I heard my name. I quickly break away from Kai as I glance up. I froze like stone. Just great! As if it wasn't bad enough there stood my father and brother.

"Uh..." I stood straight as as soldier. Looking up at the two men, they glared daggers at Kai. Well...so much for Kai being warmly welcomed into the family. He was most likely going to be run out of town.

"What?"

Kai dared to speak, his voice cold. Nearly emotionless. I guess it was something he learned to perfect. Like throwing your voice or something.

"What were you doing you litt-"

Alex nearly jumped Kai and he would have killed him too, if it weren't for my dad holding him back.

"Cool your jets, Alex" my father said. "Lets see what he was actually doing before you kill the lad".

He sounded smug, almost sure that we had done something wrong. That was not good. Not good at all.

"So what were you doing with my daughter?"

WHAT DID IT LOOK LIKE WE WERE DOING!!!!

"I was getting a good look at her beautiful face, in full detail I needed to get real close"

Kai said that almost effortlessly, his voice held a bit of sarcasm. The rest was truth. Well, I was shocked.

My father glared down at him deadly. He was surely going to kill him. I knew it.

"Well, you cleaned the barn. Now get out"

We didn't need to be told twice. We ran out of there as fast as we could. Kai's lips never leaving mine.

* * *

**Sorry that this chapter was so short. But it was fun to write. Any ideas or what you would like to see in the following chapters don't hesitate, tell me!! I would gladly accept any ideas or suggestions and you'll get full credit. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks and R&R. **


	16. Lair!

"You let him go!"

Alex was more then shocked as he watched us run out of the barn. My father nodded, not seeing what was wrong.

"He did the job like he was told to do"

"But you let him go!"

My father rolled his eyes.

"Yes, because he did his job and he was no longer needed"

"But...but...you let him go!"

Alex's not getting the 'did his job' concept is he?

My father sighed and slapped him over the head, hoping to knock some sense into his eldest child.

No such luck.

* * *

"I swear you are a fucking addict!"

Okay, so maybe I'm just a little pissed off because my dad caught us in the barn. Or! Kai is really a sex addict and is trying to practically RAPE me!!

I vote for the second choice!

"I am not an addict! I just can't stand not being able to touch you!"

Like that made any sense!!!!

I growl grabbing the nearest object next to me. Which so happened to be a very large boot, and threw it at him.

DAMNIT I MISSED!!!!

Barely.

Kai rubbed his head. Scowling and glaring at me deadly. Uh-oh. I am in so much trouble.

"Fuck, Kim that fucking hurt!" he hissed.

Well gee! It was a fucking flying boot!

I sigh. Damn...I really need to control my anger. Kai, on the other hand needs to learn how to think with his head instead of his dick sometimes.

The room is completely trashed! Well, what do you expect when you get chased around the room by an addict!

"I hate you"

I pout as Kai held me to him, rather possessively might I add. He smirked and kissed my temple.

"Love you too, Kim"

Damn...why does he always have to be so fucking calm! I growl as I playfully glare up at him. He laughed.

HE'S LAUGHING AT ME!!

"Kai!"

I sounded like a child whining. Man, I hate that. He looked down at me and blinked. I grin, wrapping my arms around his neck pulling myself up to whisper in his ear.

"I swear, if you try to rape me again you'll be getting fixed"

That sure shut him up! Man, you should have seen the look on his face! Fucking Priceless!!

He grinned as he leaned down to my neck, he started kissing and nibbling. Do. Not. Submit. Do. Not. Submit. Okay, so maybe I am completely crazy to have thought that!

"It's not rape if your willingly"

"But I wasn't willing"

He shrugged.

"Fine, it's not rape if it's unexpected"

Damn!

"But you're an addict so it was expected!"

"I am not a fucking addict!!"

I stuck my tongue out at him grinning. He is so an addict! He just doesn't know it yet...yeah that's it!!

* * *

CRASH!!

"Fuck!"

SLAM!!

"Ow! That was my head!!"

"Serves you right, asshole!!"

It was a full out war now.

"Geez Kim, calm the fuck down will you!"

"No! I fucking will not calm down!"

You're all probably wondering what's going on right? We'll thing is not only is Kai a sex addict...he's on fucking drugs! DRUGS!! Of all fucking things!!! After he promised he would stop! HE PROMISED!!!

"You fucking low-life, prick! You kept this from me after you fucking promised!"

I was way beyond angry. I was full out pissed off.

"I only did it because I knew you would act this way!"

"What other fucking way would I react Kai! You're on fucking drugs!!"

He sighed, this was hard for him. Hard for him! What about me! I just found out that my fucking boyfriend is a crack addict!!

"I'm sorry, okay?"

He sounded hurt. Broken even. I hated seeing him this way but I was just so angry!

"No, sorry is not going to cut it not this time! You lied to me! You fucking lied to me, straight to my face! _No, I'm not on drugs anymore I gave it up_, those were your exact words Kai! _I gave it up _My ass!!"

He growled as he slammed his fist against the wall. It was his turn to be pissed off now.

"I heard you the fucking first time, Kim! You think I want this! That I want to be this fucking way! I fucking hate it!"

He pinned me to the wall. His hands on either side of my head. Okay, I admit I was scared. I was scared shit-less. His eyes were blazing as he lowered his head to my level. Would he really hurt me?

"I love you, Kim don't ever fucking forget that, got it?"

His voice was husky as he spoke lowly. His breath fanning against my lips. I was ready for him to kiss me. I wanted him to kiss me.

I nod slowly as I let my head rest against his shoulder. He smelt nice. My lips grazing his neck softly as I nuzzled him. Why does it feel like I'm about to say goodbye to the best thing in my life?

"I-I love you too, Kai more then the world"

My voice was shaky and uneven. My grip tightened on him, I was so afraid to let him go. I didn't want to let him go. His arms were around my waist in a heart beat. Holding me closely to his chest.

"I-Are we saying goodbye, Kai?"

I dreaded the answer as I looked at him. I don't want it to be goodbye. I don't want to loose him.

He shook his head, smiling softly.

"Not goodbye, just until next time"

I blink away tears. Until next time? What did that mean?

He sighed. Kissing me one last time. Our last kiss. My grip tightened on him more then ever. He held me closer. His hands skimming my back trying to sooth me. Where was he going?

"I'm going to go get help,for my problem"

"Like rehab?"

He nodded. I just couldn't picture him in rehab. He didn't belong there. He belonged here, with me. He sighed again.

"Remember, I'm doing this for you"

"You don't have to go, Kai"

I pleaded with him. Please, he can't go. Not now, not when my life was finally getting back together again!

"Yes, I do I need help, I can't do that if I stay here"

Tears were falling down my face, but I didn't care. I just wanted him to stay here. I needed him to stay. He can't go.

"Kai, please"

I clung to him, holding him as if my life depended on it. My life did depend on this. On him. He was my rock. He was the very thing that made me strong. Now he was leaving?

"Kim..."

He whispered my name. Holding me close as he rocked me. Soothing me. I knew he didn't like to see me cry. But I couldn't help it. I love him. I always will.

* * *

"You let him go!"

Alex was still in shock. My dad was getting fed up.

"Alex"

My father's tone was deadly. Final. Alex sighed. I think he finally understood it! All it took was three hours!! That wasn't so bad. Not.

"I can't believe you let him go!"

He's a lost cause.

* * *

**Okay, no this is not the end. We still have a long way to go! But personally I think this chapter is my favorite! It was a blast to write! The fight scene killed me to write though. I was practically in tears as I wrote it! **

**I hate breaking them up. But it's fun to do! XD Anyway please R&R! Oh! Tell me if you think Kai should go to rehab for his problem or stay with Kim and solve it out!! Ideas and suggestions are so much appreciative!! Thanks! **


	17. Conversations with my inner selves

Sun seeped through the curtains lightening the dark room. I blink my eyes open, groaning as the sun burned my eyes. Sighing I looked over my shoulder, hoping to see Kai there.

No such luck.

But it stung to think about the fact that he was really gone. Sure it was for his own benefit, it was his decision after all. But it still hurt. I mean, how can he be gone? He promised to stay with me. He lied.

Tears blurred my vision as the idea finally registered in my mind. Kai wasn't going to come back after all. He wasn't going to walk right in, scoop me in his arms and hold me tight. No, he wasn't going to say everything is going to be alright.

He was gone.

I sigh, whipping at my damp eyes. Pulling on my boots I stood up, with one last glance at a picture of me and Kai. I walk out the door. With all my might I tried not to cry.

"Beautiful day isn't it, Kim?"

Alex asked me as he walked up to me. Wrapping an arm over my slumped shoulders I scowl. He clearly didn't see I wasn't in the best of moods, did he?

"Aw, c'mon Kim you're still not sore about that wimp leaving?"

He grinned like a fool as he asked that question. I glare at him, wanting nothing more then to slap that stupid grin off his face. Couldn't he see how much pain I'm in?

"Leave me alone, Alex I'm not in the mood alright"

My tone was cold, bitter like acid. Though, I couldn't let him see how much I yearned for Kai to return. It hasn't even been an hour since he left and already I want him back. How more pathetic can I get?

Alex's grin turned into a mocking sneer. He just loved to get me mad didn't he? Man, I just can not wait long enough until the day comes when he's begging for my help. When it's my turn to disown him, mock him. Make him feel weak. No, I just can't wait long enough.

"Okay, look Alex, I'm clearly not in the mood for one of your mocking or hateful remarks alright? So just do me a favor for once in your life and leave me the hell alone!"

It actually felt good to yell at him. For the first time in my life, I didn't feel like I was in his shadow. It felt really good.

I glare at him, turning heal I walk off. I just need to cool down, get my head straight.

"Damn…"

I swear I heard someone curse. It wasn't me. Unless I somehow have a twin that looks like me, and for some unknown reason decided to yell out a curse? Yet, as far as I know I have no twin, just a low-life older brother and a drugged up boyfriend.

Yeah, that's a perfect life for you, right?

Having both parents divorced and wanting nothing to do with you. Due to the tragic event, your little sister is emotionally scared for life. Your mother remarries a guy who is a total bum, who has a son who only wants to rape you.

Also, your father is still a drunk who hates your boyfriend. Your brother can't even figure out why your father let your boyfriend go after he finished his job. To top it all off! Your boyfriend is a total and complete drug addict who lied about it right to your face!!

See! The perfect ideal life!

Ha! Yeah right.

I so wish my life was perfect. Maybe if it was I wouldn't be as messed up as I am. I mean, when you actually want to runaway from a boyfriend who loves you and cares about you. Then, yeah there is something wrong with you. Not to mention he's hot.

"Kim!"

I blink.

Who called my name?

Where am I?

I turn around, I bet looking like a complete fool, or a dog that is chasing their tail. I suddenly hear laughing, a familiar laugh might I add.

"Kim…"

Okay, the voice just got a bit closer. Err, why is my neck suddenly hot? And what the hell is on my neck? Oh. My. Goth. What if it's a blood sucking vampire! Wait its daylight and unless there's suddenly a vampire who can stand the sun, then it's not a vampire.

But if it's not a vampire, then what is it?

I turn around and gawked.

No. Way.

"Kai…"

I think my heart just stopped.

"Kai…what are you doing here?"

He blinked a bit. Obviously he was confused. Okay, did he forget about his plans for rehab or am I just imagining the whole thing? Right now, both of them sound like good choices.

"What am I doing here? Did you actually think I would leave you?"

He sounded hurt.

I grin at his answer. Hugging him tightly almost as if, if I let go he would disappear and I would wake up from this dream.

He laughed; I swear I felt like I was in heaven at that point. His rich, dark scent filled my senses, clouding everything that was around me but him. His laugh was rich, sounding like thunder.

"I missed you so much, Kai…"

I whisper into his neck as I bury myself in his scent. Please, don't wake me up.

He held me tighter at my statement. His arms wrapped around my waist, protective, loving and caring.

"Wait, what about rehab?"

His face fell at the question. His eyes narrowing and darkening as he let me go. Almost as if he was dismissing me. What did I do?

I rest my hand on his shoulder. What did I do wrong? I don't get it. It was just a question? Why won't he answer me? He won't even look at me.

"Get off, Kim"

His voice had softened to an extent. Yet, he still sounded harsh.

"Kai, answer me"

"No"

"Why? I've done nothing wrong! I've asked you a simple question, the least you could do is answer!"

"I have my reasons, alright"

His voice was final. I knew better then to question him when he was like this. But I wanted to know. I needed to know. Why didn't he go to rehab for his problem? If he didn't then where did he go?

I sigh, letting my hand slide off his shoulder. Glancing down I turn around, trying to hide the tears. I won't let him see me cry. I can't.

I don't want to fight with him.

But, I want to know where we went and what he did.

"Please…"

I beg the one thing I was taught and had sworn to never to do.

He looked at me. His eyes still narrowed, but he softened. He walked toward me, arms outstretched to me.

I look away, I wasn't going to forget this happen and let it go. He hurt me.

"Kim, come here"

I shook my head like a stubborn child.

"No"

"Come on"

"No"

"Kim"

"I said no!"

I stomped my foot and glared at him. He must think I'm some immature little kid. But, I don't care. He didn't answer my question and the sun is getting to me. I just want to go home!

He smirked and embraced me anyway. I glare up at him, in which he laughed and held me tighter.

"Let me go!"

I squirm and kick trying to get loose. His hold tightened as he laughed more.

"You're not getting away"

I pout as I fold my arms, my kicking and squirming had ceased. I just stayed still. I let him hold me tight. I needed this right now. I've needed this for the longest time. I wasn't going to fight it anymore.

"Please tell me Kai!"

"No"

"Why?"

"Don't feel like it"

I growl. He won't tell me because he doesn't feel like it. Totally not fair! I've waited over an hour! I say that's fair enough, I waited for him to tell me and he still won't tell me!!

Gee, didn't that sound really mature?

I thought so!

"C'mon Kai, please"

"Nope"

"Why?"

"Don't feel like it"

"Why?"

"Because I don't"

"Why?"

"Shut up Kim"

"Why?"

"Because I'll stick duck tape to your mouth if you don't"

I blinked, staying quite. He sighed and relaxed closing his eyes.

"I love you"

I kissed him. He grinned and pulled me closer, holding me tightly to him. I break away and smirk at him.

"Tell me now?"

"Kim!!"

I laugh as I set off running. Kai chasing me with a roll of duck tape in his hand. I turn and stuck my tongue out at him. He'll never catch me! I'm too fast and quick for him.

Or, so I thought.

"I don't see why you just won't tell me?"

"And I don't see why you won't shut up"

"Just tell me why"

"No"

"Then tell me why you won't tell me what you won't tell me"

He blinked and raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Exactly"

He smirked.

"You're so weird"

"You know you love me, Kai"

He pulled me closer and nuzzled my ear.

"No doubt about it"

"Please just tell me"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Um, because I want to know where my boyfriend went?"

He sighed, I think he's about to tell me. Yes!

"Simple, rehab"

Well gee; at least he realizes he was in rehab instead of a clown institute!

"But if you're supposed to be in rehab what are you doing here?"

"Spending time with you"

"Why?"

"Because you're my girlfriend and I love you?"

"Yeah, but you're suppose to be in rehab"

"Well, what if I don't want to be in rehab?"

"Yeah, Yeah, but why?"

"Well, I'm not too fond of being in a closed place with crazy people"

I blink.

**Kimiko 1 (1): **_Well, what's so bad about that? Crazy people are fun! _

**Kimiko 2(2): Yeah, if you like people who chase you around with pointy objects**

**Kimiko 1: **_But I like pointy objects!!_

**Kimiko 2: If you don't shut up with that annoying voice of yours I'll stab you with pointy objects!! **

**Kimiko 1: **_YAY!!!_

Okay, so before Kimiko 2 decides to kill Kimiko 1 lets get back to me.

I look back to Kai, okay, why is he giving me that look?

**Kimiko 2: Well, that could be because you're talking to two people who don't exist and are in your head? **

**Kimiko 1: **_Yeah, Kimiko 2 has a point_

Okay! Will you two stay out of this! Its bad enough I talk to myself alone!!

Kai raised an eyebrow. He looked a bit freaked out.

"Um, Kim you okay?"

I blink. Okay? Why wouldn't I be okay?

"I'm fine Kai why wouldn't I b-ow! Stop that!!"

Kai raised an eyebrow.

"Stop what?"

"That hurts!"

"Kim, I'm not doing anything"

"Ow! That's my arm!"

"Kim, are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah never bet-ow!!!!!"

I think **Kimiko 1 **just broke my arm.

Kai raised an eyebrow. Okay seriously am I missing something? Why is he giving me these weird looks? Why won't he answer my question? Ow! Why does **Kimiko 1** keep poking me!!

**TO BE CONTUINED**

**(A/N: Kimiko: **Ow! **Kimiko 1** stop poking me!!

**Kimiko: **Um…okay, yeah, who said to be continued?

**JMR: I did, this is my story and I say what goes! **

**Kimiko: Yeah, but I'm telling it!**

**JMR: But it's my story**

**Kimiko: Well who said I want to be in your story!**

**JMR: You did, read the title why do you think it's called "****The Life of Kimiko Meco"**** in the first place? **

**Kimiko: Well, well, ow!! Kimiko 1 stop poking me!!**

**Kimiko 2: You guys are a bunch of idiots**

**Kimiko: OKAY! EVERYONE SHUT UP!!! **

**JMR: Okay, fine, back to the story You guys didn't actually think I was gonna end the chapter here did ya? Lol no way!) **

"Okay, Kim, you're really starting to scare me"

What? Why would I scare him? Is it not unusual for a person to be talking to two different people in one's head?

**Kimiko 2: yeah in your head**

**Kimiko 1: **_Kimiko 2 that's mean! _

**Kimiko 2: well, who said I was a nice person? **

I sigh. Okay, this is really starting to get old. You two! SHUT UP!!!

**Kimiko 2: Well, someone seems in a cranky mood**

**Kimiko 1: **_Yeah! That's very rude_

I growl. That is it! I am now ignoring you two until the end of the story!!

**Okay, seriously now it is the end of the story! Well, for this chapter anyway. **

**Kimiko: BUT I JUST STARTED IGNORING THOSE TWO!!! **

**JMR: Okay, Kim this is when you shut up**

**Kimiko: No! **

**JMR: Yes! **

**Kimiko: NO! **

**JMR: Yes, infinity**

**Kimiko: No, infinity times 1!**

**JMR: Yes, infinity times 2!**

**Kimiko: damn that infinity! **

**JMR: Kim! Don't make me get the needle**

**Kimiko: No! Not the needle!!! **

**JMR: Okay folks! That's it for real. END CHAPTER UNTIL NEXT TIME R&R PLZ!!!! **

**Oh! **

**Kimiko 1: is the nice and sweet part of Kimiko's mind. She's the sweet little girl part that Kimiko left behind in her childhood**

**Kimiko 2: is the rebel and rude part of Kim's mind. The one she's become today, due to all the stuff she's been through. **

**And they will now stay in the story until further notice sorry if I confused anyone but hope ya like the chapter!! Thanks and ideas please!! Oh and about Kai just suddenly popping up and out of rehab so soon. Well you'll get to know why later. **


	18. Hinting the Hot Headed

"Just give me a hint!"

"No"

"Then tell me why"

"No"

"Why!"

"For the last fucking time Kim, I have my reasons!!"

I wince a bit. It hurt to hear him snap at me, and it stung to think he hated me, but what other choice do I have, to runaway again? I'm not up for that. No doubt Kai would just come after me again in another uneventful game of tag as if we were six years old. Instead of a seventeen and eighteen year old.

"What reasons could you possible have to lie to me!?" I hiss, I was fed up with playing around. I needed to know and at this point I was willing to do anything to find out.

He sighed, his bangs hiding his dark eyes as he chewed on his lip piercing. Almost as if it helped him think.

"It's complicated…"

Complicated? How complicated can it be to tell your own girlfriend where you were?

"Please Kai; just tell me why you won't explain"

"Because there is nothing to explain, Kim!"

"THEN WHY ARE YOU HIDING FROM ME?!"

"I'm not hiding from you!"

"Yes you are Kai, you're not telling me something and that hurts me"

He looked down.

"You're just getting worked up over nothing…"

With that he walked off, to god knows where. Then again, I don't really give a shit anymore. I'm fed up, he can go screw himself.

Maybe I did overreact a bit. But I hate not knowing things! It's not fair! Kai had no right to just walk out on me like that!

**Kimiko 2: well you did snap at him. **

_Kimiko 1: Yeah, that was a bit rude. _

I DON'T CARE!! If Kai had just went to rehab like he said he did than I wouldn't be in this mess!

**Kimiko 2: Did you ever think that he did go to rehab? **

Well, if he went to rehab then why won't he explain why he got out early?!

_Kimiko 1: Maybe he didn't feel he needed to? _

BUT HE STILL HAD TOO!!!! It's like an unwritten code of dating or something! It's a rule!

**Kimiko 2: If you haven't noticed already, Kai's not exactly one to follow the rules. **

Gee, you don't say?

**Kimiko 2: Hey, just because you have a bitchy attitude doesn't mean you got to snap at me! **

THEN STAY OUTTA MY FUCKING HEAD!!!

**Kimiko 2/**_Kimiko 1: __**WE LIVE HERE!!! **_

Not my problem.

"Kim"

I blink, the two little demons vanishing from my mind. I look around and see Kai.

"Kai…"

I glare. What did he want now?

"Is it really that important to you that I tell you?"

He asked. Hm, well let me think, YES! If it wasn't do you think I would be begging him for the information?!

"No, Kai I was just begging to annoy you"

He smirked and sighed. "Fine" he said.

**Okay, first of all…I AM SOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!! In like 5 months or something, that is so shitty of me to do. But I've been having writers block and all. Plus life and shit. But I also want to thank you all for reviewing and getting me up off my lazy ass and getting me to write! **

**Yes, I know the chapter was short but at least I updated right? So please, review and ideas! I will love you forever if you do!! So go my dear reviewers, go and do what you do best! **


	19. Trevor brings Love

"Wait, isn't today you're birthday?"

I blinked what does my birthday have to do with going to rehab? Even if it was, WHY DOES HE CARE?!

**Kimiko 2: Well, he is your boyfriend and all…**

_Kimiko 1: And it is your birthday _

So what? My birthday has never been a big deal in my family. It's just another day after all.

Kai smiled somewhat, walking up to me, and pulling me tightly to him his lips grazing my neck softly. I had to suppress a shiver. What is he doing?

"We shouldn't fight"

Finally he sees it my way! I struggled against him; it wasn't fair he was too strong. He held me tighter stopping my struggling.

"Let me go!"

I pouted as I glared up at his breathtaking eyes. How can he look so fucking calm? He chuckled softly and smiled at me_, and my heart always seems to flutter._

"Don't change the subject, and so what if it's my birthday or not?"

'It never stopped you from hurting me before'

He looked down at me, confused and slightly bewildered.

"I care about you, Kim, me going to rehab or not doesn't change the way I feel for you"

"Yeah, I know"

_Kimiko 1: Stop feeling guilty_

**Kimiko 2: It's not your fault **

But it's hard to not feel guilty, especially when he looks at me like that! Damn it, STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT!

**Kimiko 2: unlike us, HE CAN'T READ YOUR MIND! **

Well, it was worth a shot right?

_Kimiko 1: sure it was…_

Okay, fine, you two OUTTA MY FUCKING HEAD!

_Kimiko 1_**/Kimiko 2: **_**FOR THE LAST FUCKING TIME WE LIVE HERE!!!**_

THEN FIND SOMEWHERE ELSE TO LIVE!

**Kimiko 2: don't wanna **

You're worse than Kai.

_Kimko 1: We'll take that as a complement _

Both of you are so dense I can't believe you're even part of me.

**Kimiko 2: You obviously haven't seen yourself lately have you? **

Meaning?

"Kim, you okay?"

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD AND LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!!!!"

Oops, did I just say that out loud?

"Uhh…"

What the hell am I suppose to say?

**Kimiko 2: You have a mouth and you can form words so TALK**

But I don't want to!!

"Kimiko!"

Uh oh, Kai only calls me by my first name when he's really angry at me. I'm in so much trouble, aw man!

I blink stupidly maybe if I act innocent and pretend I have no clue what's going on what-so-ever he won't notice!

_Kimiko 1: But you really don't know what's going on? _

Exactly!

"Yes, Kai?"

He glared at me, hard and bitter. Shit, what did I do to get into this? He then sighed bringing me into his arms. He nuzzled my hair and I shiver his scent rich and dark. A scent I love.

"I love you…"

He whispered, kissing my ear and I groan. He can never make it easy. He always has to cause problems, yet against my better judgment I nuzzle him in return. How can I stay mad at him?

"I love you too".

-------

"You killed him!!"

"It was an accident"

"You killed him, Kai!!!"

"All it needs is batteries"

I pouted at him, putting in the sliver and black batteries into my precious present.

Suddenly, a light flashed. I blinked and Kai smirked.

"TREVOR YOU LIVE!!"

I grin as I hug the black camera. Kai had gotten me Trevor for my birthday present!

"He's a camera…he can't feel"

I gasped as I held my camera close to me, glaring at Kai.

"Shh, it's alright Trevor, he doesn't mean it".

**Kimiko 2: It's a camera!!! **

_Kimiko 1: It can't feel!! _

I thought you two were supposed to be on my side!!

_**Kimiko 2/Kimko 1: We can change sides whenever we want**_

No! Fine! I don't need you two! I have Trevor now and Trevor loves me!


	20. I Triple Dog Dare You

I am going to kill Kai when I get back!_ (If_ I get back alive that is.) I don't care how much I love him, or how hot he is, or even that he's my bestfriend's brother-now-boyfriend! I can't _believe _he would even think of something like this! You guys confused yet? Yeah, I guessed that. Well, this all started when we were bored, _big surprise_ all the good stuff _always_ happens when we're bored. Like the time Kai so easily convinced me to jump up on the chair that was three _feet _high, yeah not so high I know, but when you're seven years old it looks like a giant!

Then, he said jump, me being the love struck idiot I wa- am, guess what I did? Yes, I jumped, because he said that I could fly. Well, I did fly, for like, the one second I was in the air. After I got over my dumbstuck dream of actually being the first human to fly without wings or an airplane, all I could feel was pain hitting my arm like a thousand needles.

I broke my arm.

Guess who got blamed?

Me.

Guess who got away and got an ice cream?

Kai. (Which I still think is rightfully _mine, _and he still owes me)

Now, years later, guess who got dared, _again. _

Me.

Guess who thought up of the óh so great dare'' _again_?

Kai.

Is anyone seeing a pattern here?

I'm just going to say one thing, he better have not have hurt Trevor...and he owes me an ice cream!

Anyway, I guess you're all wondering why I''m so mad over a _dare? _A dare I could have easily said no to. Well, that's when you're wrong. I couldn't say no, wanna know why? Because Kai being the 'genuis' he is decided to make it a _**triple-dog-dare. **_Yes, I can just hear all the "awwww"s and "poor thing"s right now. _Note the sarcasum. _Anyone who's ever heard of the triple-dog-dare knows that they can't back out of it. So I had all the obligation to say yes. Not like I would have said no anyway.

Did I mention that it's really scary out here?

I mean, it's so dark out that I can't see a thing even when my eyes are adjusted. Then, I realize that the wind doesn't _blow _it _howls_. I see all the shadows of the trees, and the boogyman that's just waiting to jump out of a bush and _rape _me. Not only is it just unimaginablely dark outside, but it's raining. Making the moon, if there even is one out, impossible to see, meaning it probaly can't see me either.

Oh, how I _hate _him.

_Again, _it's _his_ fault, and _again, _I just tripped over my own shoe lace in mid air. Did I mention that mud tastes like crap?

I think I just swallowed..._something. _

Whatever it is, it tastes horrible.

I rather eat the mud.

He just _had _to make it a triple-dog-dare, and he just _had _to dare me to spend the whole night out in not only a haunted house, but a _leaking _and barely _inhabitable _haunted house.

I think the goop, that is the mud, just swallowed my shoe whole. Said goop-mudjust made a very eerie and creepy sound, which sounded somewhat like a very rude _burp_.

I sigh, I rather sleep outside then in a freaking haunted house. Correction, a freaking _leaking _and barely _inabitable _haunted house.

And he says he loves me!

Stupid Kai. Stupid dare. Stupid me for being so stupid as to accept the stupid dare.

I _hate _him. I _hate_ this stupid house. I _hate _the rain. (Actually I love the rain, but right now I hate the very _thing_ that made it)

I groan, falling in the mud _again_. I growl, glaring as if the devil himself was mocking me.

Did I mention how much I hate Kai?

Suddenly, I hear something. Like a loud voice, a shadow hovers over me and I fear that it might be a monster. Against all better judgment I glance up at the oh so scary monster, only finding that it's Kai laughing himself to an early grave.

I glare at him.

"You!!"

I hissed as I stand, he laughs more holding his sides as tears fall from his eyes. I growl as I blush and burn in my dreadful shame of state. How can he be laughing? I pout as I turn from him, ashamed that he caught me being so scared of something that wasn't even scary.

"Kai!!"

He finally stopped laughing having enough decentcy to look like he was sorry for making me do this. He smiled as he pulled me tightly to him, I shiver, not because I'm cold, yet because I'm ashamed of myself. He mistook it for me being cold, as he wrapped his jacket around me, holding me closer.

"I'm sorry"

He whispered against my wet hair, his voice husky and rough. He nipped softly at my neck, teeth feral as he grinned. I lick the rain drop that was daring to fall from his nose in return and smirk.

He laughed more, his laugh like black thunder as his rich dark scent filled me. Making me melt and weak at the knees. I bury myself in him, lost in his scent, and everything about him.

"C'mon, lets get out of here"

I nod, glad to be out of that creepy place. I blink as he lead me through the woods. The demon trees must be afraid of him because they didn't dare to try to swip their claws at him. He was like a compass I was surprised that he actually knew where to go, I wasn't about to ask how he knew. I didn't even really care how he knew, just that we get out of here.

It stopped raining, so I had no real reason to not carry out with the dare. I stopped _again _and Kai pulled at my wrist, _again_. He looked down at me, glaring down with only an alpha male's gaze. His eyes said to move, now. But my feet didn't want to listen, like they were stuck, possibly glued down in the mud.

"Let me finish the dare, Kai"

My voice was soft, I knew better than to talk back to him. I had no right to, his gaze told me that much. He went all the way over here to rescue me, when he didn't even have to.

"No, it's too dangerous, I'm not willing to risk you just because of a stupid dare"

"But Ka-,"

He lifted me over his back grabbing my legs so I wouldn't fall. I, in turn gripped to his back so I wouldn't fall. He held me tightly against him, but I felt like throwing up as his shoulder dug into my stomach everytime he took a step.

"You're coming back to the house with me"

His tone was final, and I glare at the ground. I wanted to finish the dare, I needed to finish the dare. So I could prove to him that I'm not some weak baby! He must have guessed my thoughts because he grinned and laughed.

"Think of it as another dare, okay?"

He said, another dare? No I don't want another dare, I want to finish the dare we started. I pound my fist into his back and he hissed. I squrim against him, his hold only tighting. I squirm _again _he gripped onto me harder, growling. I squrim _again_ and finally we fell. I somehow managed to land on top of him.

He smirked up at me, no, he wouldn't dare. He grabbed my hood pulling me closer to him so our faces were only _inchs_ apart. His breath fanning on my face, and I can feel my face burning.

"Triple-dog-dare me"

With that, his lips crushed down onto mine. I moan, my lips bruising but I could care less. His tooth cut my lip so I taste my own blood in my mouth, he didn't notice not like I care. Well, you know, you just can't leave the woods without getting your cloths dirty.

Now I'm freezing, and the rain started again becoming more heavier by the second. He pulled me up, holding me closer as the rain pounded like war drums around us. We didn't care, we were lost in our own universe.

We broke apart, lips red. Smiling, he pulled me to his side, close enough for our hips to touch as we walked. It felt nice, to feel like I belonged. To be with him. Someone I love. With someone who loves me in return.

"I love you, Kimiko"

He whispered with a cheeky grin, pulling me closer to him and he nuzzled my neck. Suddenly, the rain didn't feel so cold.

Once we were in the house, he locked the door to his room. Pulling me down onto the bed with him as he nuzzled me, licked me, and just loved me. I really felt loved. Like I belonged. The moon caressing his form, his bare chest glowing in the moonlight. Lighting flashed and for a split second I saw something, a face that I'm not even sure was his.

I sigh, I was safe. No matter how much of a jerk he can be I still loved him, I always will.

"You owe me an ice cream"

* * *

**Hey, everyone sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Writers block and school are a drag...anyway, sorry for all the mistakes in spelling and/or grammer. My computer won't work and I'm on my sister's right now for the time being and for some odd reason it doesn't have spellchecker. Oh, and if you've noticed the said two demons that live in Kimiko's head. (Kimiko 1 and Kimiko 2) aren't in this chapter. **

**Well, I think I'm not going to put them in the story anymore, maybe I will in later chapters though so keep a look out! And this is a spoiler for another chapter and later but Kai and Kimiko will be going back to Japan shortly. **

**Any ideas for another chapter or you want to see something in here TELL ME I'm always up for new ideas! If I feel like I can handel it I might even put a few of people's OCs in here to help with the lost of character. So if you want, tell me in a review and gimme a bit about them. And the pairing. I think the most I'll accept for characters is 3 but it might change. I will give you credit and maybe something else if I decide to put your character in a chapter or two! **

PLEASE REVIEW AND I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER!!! So please, click that little purple button! PLEASE

Kimiko 2: OR THE DUCKY GETS IT!!! (holds a gun to a rubber ducky's head)

Kimiko 1: NOOO NOT MR. SQUEEKY-KINS!!! (crys) PLEASE STOP HER AND REVIEW!!!


	21. Forsaken Memories

"Learn to respect your elders, boy!"

I heard my father's voice boom from down the hall. Maybe it wasn't the best idea to send Kai out there. I wince as I heard a loud smack, meaning my father had just sent Kai flying to the ground.

It was my fault.

"Why are you so defensive of Kimiko leaving?!"

Kai growled out, I could picture my father scowling down at him, his eyes glowing with rage at the fact that Kai had dared to question his authority.

"I am merely stating that Kimiko going with you all the way back to Japan is not in her best interests"

Best interests? Since when does he care about my best interests?

"Ease dropping, now sis?"

I turn around, and come face to face with the last person I wanted to see. Alex. Oh, how I hate him. I somehow muster up by best death glare (I had learned from Kai) and glower down at him.

"Piss off, Alex"

He smirked at my defiance as he leaned against the wall next to me. He obviously wasn't fazed.

"Why is he so mean?"

I whispered to no one in particular. Alex glanced at me and blinked, silently asking who I was referring to. I nod towards the yelling voices from the living room.

Once he understood, Alex shrugged and sighed.

"He wasn't always like this, believe it or not, there was once a time when we were happy. Like a normal family should be"

He spoke lowly as he drifted off to an unknown slideshow of past memories. I wish I could see it too. That magical time when we didn't have to worry if daddy would hit mommy, or if we ourselves would get hit, now that time seems like a dream.

"I wish we could go back to that time, y'know? When we didn't have to worry"

He said. I nodded, I knew what that felt like all too well.

"Yeah, I know, when we didn't have to get beaten"

I said, hearing Kai groan I imagined him on the ground, covered in blood, and he do it all for me.

Alex nodded sighing. He smoothed his hand through his hair and smiled at me.

"Remember when dad and mom would take us to the beach?"

He asked, staring up at the ceiling as if it were the most amazing thing in the world. I nodded, smiling slightly how could I forget that?

"Yeah, it was when you taught me how to swim"

He nodded.

"Yeah, and you were so scared"

"I was only a little kid"

He smiled.

"You still are, Kim"

"_Come on, Kimiko!" _

"_No way, there are sharks in there!" _

_Against the four year old Kimiko's will, a brown haired boy around the age of eight dragged her up to her feet. She glared up at him as he slung her over his shoulder, carrying the screaming and crying girl to the water. _

"_Don't worry, I'm your big brother, I'll protect you" _

_He smiled at her as they waded in knee deep, by this time Kimiko was shivering from the cold of the water or of fear, Alex couldn't tell. _

"_Okay now, that wasn't so bad was it?" _

_The blue haired girl giggled and shook her head. He took her hands into his, and led her out a little farther. Kimiko turned pale at the action, only resulting in his hold to tighten. _

"_I've got you, Kim" _

_He whispered, smiling as she nodded. Holding onto her hands still, he glanced back at the beach, where their parents were with their baby sister Himoto he sighed, realizing how far they were. _

"_Okay, now let go of my hands" _

_Kimiko looked at him as if he were crazy and shook her head fiercely, the wet blue locks wrapped around her face making him laugh. _

"_I'll drown" _

"_You won't drown" _

_She glared at him, raising an eyebrow. _

"_Trust me" _

_He sighed, she softened then nodded, letting go of one of his hands. So far so good. Once she was sure, she let go of the other. _

_At the action, she started to sink, flaring her arms wildly she cried swallowing more water then necessary. She coughed and sputtered; Alex rolled his eyes and held her up. _

"_You said I wasn't going to drown!" _

"_You're alive right?" _

_Sighing, she nodded. _

"_Good, now, try again" _

_He ordered again she looked at him as if he were crazy. He smirked, folding his arms. She glared at him before repeating the action. _

"_Move your arms" _

_Kimiko bit her lip before she did as told, moving her arms forward then to her sides. Alex smiled proudly. _

"_See, now kick your legs" _

_Kimiko nodded and did as told, splashing water everywhere and onto her brother. Moving her arms and legs at the same time she started to move around the water, grinning like a maniac. _

"_There, Kim, you're swimming" _

_Alex grinned proudly as he watched his little sister swim circles around him. He suddenly splashed her and she coughed again glaring up at him. _

_He laughed, running to the beach, Kimiko following laughing as well. _

"It was fun…minus the fact I almost drowned"

I said, smiling up at him. He nodded again, suddenly pulling me into a hug, confused by his odd action I stood there.

"I love you, sis"

"You too, bro"

**Okay, so short chapter I know, sorry again I haven't updated in ages! I feel bad TT I've been having writers block for the past month! Plus, I sort of forgot about this story…heh hides behind couch and waits for angry mob Song inspired- Whispers in the Dark-Skillet. So yes, AlexXKimiko fluff here Brother sisterly love ONLY xD Kind of forgot about Kai…he just appeared in the beginning and kind of…disappeared. But he shall appear um…later. **

**Review please…with more than 'I like it' 'its good' 'cute' ect. It gets old…**

**Anyway, THANK YOU **


	22. Like Broken Windows on a Rainy Day EDIT

Have you ever wished that you could just play pretend forever? Like, when you were a little kid, and you had a friend over during a storm. You played fort and made up rhythms until the storm passed over. When you just didn't have to worry, you could forget and imagine a time when nothing could or would ever go wrong. Yeah, I wish it was like that now; I really, wanted to be anywhere other then where I was.

To tell you the truth, I wasn't ready to go back to Japan yet. I really didn't _want _to go back, my mom didn't care about me and I had no where to go. Sure Kai would always take me in, but it would never really be _home_. **Home.** What was a home? Some place where you could seek shelter and live in is really all it is if you think about it.

And then, if I really think about it I have no home. I never had. And if I really think about it, I have _no one_. Yeah, it's true that Kai has always been there for me, I don't-_**can't**_forget that. But he's not family, he's not what I need. What I need is closure, something that Kai had actually experienced at once point.

Even if it was_ ages_ ago he still had it.

For that, a part of me resented him for it, because he was my _weakness. _

But another part of me, no matter how small, reveled in it. I had a weakness! I, Meco Kimiko, had a weakness. It was laughable. It was so _fucking ironic_ and I love it. Because it showed…that deep down inside…I was human too.

I had always thought that I was strong, because I had hidden inside myself for so long. I had actually forgotten what it felt like to be human. But truth was, I wasn't strong, I'm not strong I never had been. Kai was the real one who was strong. And I had taken all the credit.

I never wanted it to be this way; I never wanted to _**hurt**_ him like this. But sometimes, people don't have a choice in what they say or do. Sometimes hurting people is for the better. Even if it breaks you in the process. But the thought of actually hurting Kai, hurt me more than it could ever hurt him.

My eyes quickly glance over to the sleeping teen beside me, he looked so peaceful. Calm and unguarded. Kind of cute like. I looked back to my scared arms looking at him hurt more than these scars, to preoccupy myself I had cut. Yes, as foolish as it may sound it's what I do. So what?

I'm a **cutter**.

I carved a window into my arm, watching the blood flow down my wrist in a perfect row of calmness. I scratched and carved the little pin into my flesh until it no longer hurt. And when I wake up the next morning, blood will cover my sheets and Kai will hate me, yell at me. And leave me.

A tear slid down my cheek, solitude wasn't always the best remedy. Numbness sometimes didn't even work. But it was the only thing I knew. I wasn't even sure why I was hurting. But I knew that I was hurting Kai, by being weak. By being a stupid, foolish little girl who always needs protecting.

That wasn't fair to him.

_If I died would people shed tears for me...? _

_Would they even care? _

Those thoughts screamed in my mind and I wasn't really expecting any answer in return, so it surprised me not to mention creped me out when I heard a rather sinister voice answer back.

'_No one will care; you're just a stupid girl, foolish and native. No one loves you' _

'_Just off yourself and be done with it' _

Those words hurt and I didn't expect them. They cut me to the core worse than any knife could do. You want to know why? Because…

My father had said them to me.

Knowing my father, my own flesh and blood resented me like that, and made me feel useless. **Hurt.** It hurt more than anything and I can't stand it, because I did_ nothing_ wrong! It's not my fault my mother left him, **he left us.** He hurt my mother, he hurt Himoto, and he hurt me.

As much as I know I shouldn't…I don't feel sorry.

I don't feel anything.

And it was all because of that _thing_. (I would hardly call him a father)

"W-Why doesn't he love me?"

I whimper as I heard that unbearably crack in my voice, I hate that! I can never be strong, always weak.

'_Because you are weak, you're nothing' _

It wasn't true, Kai loves me.

'_He's only using you, he never really loved you' _

That wasn't true! Kai does love me, right? He _loved_ me. With blurred vision I looked back to my arms, so much blood. Then, I looked to the pin in my right hand it looked dull clearly not sharp enough to do any _quick_ damage.

'_Come on now, you'll never get another chance like this again; you're life is over even__** your own father**__ hates you'_

'Because it is _your fault_ that they **hate you**, you cause _everyone_ to** hate you' **

Shaking my head violently I cry clutching the blanket and pin in my hand until I feel the harsh, sharp pain in my hand. I look down and blink stupidly as I watched the blood form slowly in the palm of my hand.

"'Im?"

A groggy voice whispered, I jump and look over to see Kai. I force a sad smile to him he glared slightly at my hand. As if it was tainted in shit. I look away down at the ground and cried.

"What are you doing?"

He asked as he touched my shoulder I flinch away, as if he had hurt me. He sighed and I felt his crimson orbs boring down into my soul. I could tell he wasn't mad at me, but worried and scared.

"Kim…tell me what's wro-,"

Suddenly, he grabbed my arm looking down at the scars with a pale and sad face. I saw his eyes water and a pang of guilt swept through me, I whimper and clutched the blanket harder, why am I so stupid? Why do I always have to hurt the ones who are close to me?

I don't want to be this way anymore!

"Why did you-Kim tell me why you- what drove you to cut yourself?"

"Because I'm useless…"

It sounded like a helpless cry from some kind of useless and kicked puppy. Now, doesn't that describe me perfectly? I started to cry, faster than I could stop the tears from flowing. This is why I should just off myself and be done with!

"You're not useless, Kim…"

'_Liar' _

I shook my head violently as I cried harder, this can't be happening! I don't want that voice talking, bitter curses anymore! I clung to Kai even though I knew I shouldn't in this state. To my surprise he held me close, rocking me as if I were some scared little child. Which in a way I _was._

"It'll be okay"

"How?"

"Try…somehow-smile"

He whispered into my hair as I let the tears fall silently and here I thought I had no tears left to shed. Sometimes I think of being an empty vessel, that way I can't hurt anyone and no one can hurt me. But then, I think of how I wouldn't be able to feel Kai. Or his love. That feeling would be worse than anything.

"Only if you promise try too…"

I glance up at him holding him close, and I smiled. I smiled a real smile, and I forgot what it felt like. To be happy. It's the best feeling in the world.

"I promise, for you."

He nuzzled me softly holding me close in his arms in a firm secure embrace. I close my eyes and the voice is gone. But I still don't believe that everything will be okay. Maybe someday. But not now.

_And I wanna believe you;_

_When you tell me that I'll be okay, _

_Yeah, I try to believe you…_

_But I don't…_

* * *

**Right, so here's the new chapter all updated and what not. I really think it turned out well. I like it. And its fun torturing Kimiko XD any ideas for what could happen in the next chapter? That or what you would like to see? **


End file.
